


The Wild Card

by ChasedInBlack



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Manga Spoilers, Original Character(s), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasedInBlack/pseuds/ChasedInBlack
Summary: Kaida just woke up into this new world, with only one face from the past to keep her company. A timid young woman, caught in the middle of a war in the Stone World, torn between friends and the love of her life, she has a lot to come to terms with.But she's not just a pretty face to be saved, she's a dragon learning to be the fierce warrior she's meant to be.
Relationships: Shishiou Tsukasa/Original Female Character
Kudos: 11





	1. New World

I gasped in before collapsing into strong arms. I breathed shakily as I was held close, my legs feeling weak but my body felt the healthiest it had ever been. I leaned into the warmth and shivered at the breeze against my apparently bare skin. I felt cloth wrap around me and I sighed into its warmth. I looked up through my hair and blinked at seeing Tsukasa. I reached up and touched his face, confused by the lines on it. They were new. 

“Who the hell is she? She doesn’t look very strong.” A voice complained from behind me. I inhaled and closed my eyes when he picked me up and held me in his arms. I held onto his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist, nuzzling him gently. 

“I chose to wake her for a reason. Do not doubt my decision.” Tsukasa growled at that. I clung to him and buried my head into his neck. 

“Where am I…?” I whispered to him. He kept holding me as we moved. He held me tighter. 

“Same place you were… just four thousand years in the future.” He whispered to me. I clung tighter to him.

“What happened?” I asked quietly. “I remember a green light… Then everything went dark…” I whispered. He sighed.

“The world has been turned to stone, nature reclaimed it… there are no signs humanity ever existed anymore.” He whispered into my hair. 

“How are we here…?” I asked. 

“Because of a boy named Senku… who found a way to wake people up. I used his method to wake you up.” He told me. I heard people talking before they all quieted as we moved. I nuzzled him gently. 

“Can I thank him…?” I asked quietly.

“Once we get you dressed… and your head clear… we will go to his gravesite.” He told me. I looked up at him and breathed in.

“He died…?” I whispered. He nodded. “How…?”

“He wanted to revive everyone… including the people who used to command our lives… I couldn’t let him.” He told me. I buried my head back into his neck and sniffed. “You can make use of his old shack…” he whispered before he gently laid me on some soft hay, making sure I was still covered by his coat. I held it to me and looked around, seeing we were in a cave. I glanced over and spotted someone I had once known before the flash. Tsukasa knelt in front of me and looked into my eyes. “I’m so glad I found you… it means she’s close…” he whispered.

I gently reached and cupped his cheeks, rubbing them with my thumbs. I jumped when a woman cleared her throat at us. I looked over and blinked. 

“I had some clothes made for you.” She told me before setting them in front of me. I nodded and she headed out. He watched and waited for her to go before he looked at me.

“When you get your bearings… and settled… I would like you to look for her. For me.” He whispered softly. I nodded and breathed in as I took the clothes and started putting them on. He gently brushed back my hair. I looked up at him. “I missed seeing your face… I never realized it.” He smiled at me. I smiled back and took a deep breath, relaxing a little in his presence as I got dressed. I looked back behind him out at the entrance of the cave. 

He looked back with me. “If anyone touches you… tell me.” He said softly, though there was venom in his voice. I looked at him and breathed in as I finished getting dressed. He leaned over and quickly captured my lips with his. I breathed in and returned it, cupping his neck. He kept it, keeping me close. “I will not let you be hurt by anyone… ever.” He whispered, putting his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and breathed him in. “Get some rest…” he whispered as he gently coaxed me into laying down. 

I curled up on the soft hay as he put the pelt over me to keep me warm. He gently brushed back my hair before he got up and moved off to go do something. I watched him go and I pushed back my hair gently. I tried to relax into the hay… but everything was so unfamiliar and I couldn’t get my mind to stop. I looked around and breathed shakily. 

I heard people talking outside the cave but I couldn’t make out what was being said. I could see the glow from a fire pit outside. I kept curled up on the makeshift bed under the lion's pelt, warm and shockingly comfortable. I didn’t even notice when I passed out. 

I curled up tighter and hid my face under the pelt, hiding from the light now peeking into the cave. I curled towards a radiant warmth before I felt skin under my hand. I opened my eyes and looked up, seeing Tsukasa was laying with me, asleep. I blinked at him before I slowly sat up and stretched. I looked around the cave and gently ran my fingers through my hair, calming it down my shoulder. 

I slipped out from under the pelt without waking him and I slipped outside the cave, looking around curiously. I noticed a few men awake and keeping a lookout. I held my arms around me and shivered in the morning air. I slowly walked through the settlement until I found a way to get up above the cave. I climbed up easily and stood at the top, looking over the trees and the new world. 

I breathed in and pushed back my hair, looking around. I couldn’t find any landmarks I recognized. I rubbed the back of my neck. I looked over before I calmed when I saw Mount Fuji. Oh, thank god, familiarity. We hadn’t walked that far from where he found me. So I was able to figure out where in Japan I was. I looked down when I was being yelled at and I blinked. 

“Get down from there you maniac!” A man yelled up at me. I smiled and giggled, looking out at the new world, my hair billowing in the wind. I relaxed as I settled into the understanding that nothing was going to be the same anymore. 

I slowly moved and started climbing back down, ignoring the man still yelling at me. I hopped down from the last few feet before I turned and looked up at the tall man. I quickly jabbed him in the throat then groin, running from camp and into the forest. I giggled excitedly as I ran, taking in the smells and the life around me. 

* * *

_**Tsukasa woke up when he heard yelling and was startled to find she wasn’t next to him anymore. He shot out of the makeshift bed and headed out, seeing Yo collapsed, holding his groin while coughing hard.** _

_**“What happened?”** _

_**“That crazy bitch—!” He gasped out. “She ran out of the village after she attacked me!” He coughed. Tsukasa blinked and looked into the forest. That didn’t seem like her. He quickly moved to go find her, worried she wouldn’t be able to find them again.** _

* * *

I giggled as I climbed up a massive tree, feeling like a kid again. I got to the top and looked out at the world, breathing in the air. It was absolutely beautiful. I looked around the world, excitement deep within me. I blinked when I saw some smoke in the distance. I tilted my head curiously at it and steadied my perch. I peered into the distance, swearing I saw houses on the shoreline. 

“You can’t just run off when you don’t know where you are.” Tsukasa called up to me. I looked down at him and smiled.

“I know exactly where I am. I found Fuji, and you said you found me exactly where I had been before. From that information, I was able to figure out where I was.” I shrugged and smiled as I looked around the treetops. “Not too hard.” I giggled. He sighed then chuckled. 

“Why’d you hit Yo?” He asked curiously. I giggled.

“He was yelling at me and calling me names.” I told him. “Tsukasa… is there a village on the shoreline?” I asked as I pointed. He blinked and looked in that direction from the ground. 

“I have run into primitive humans…” he told me. “Why do you ask?”

“I see smoke… like from a campfire or a chimney maybe.” I called down to him. 

“Come on down.” He called up to me. I looked down at him and smiled. “You’re a regular old monkey aren’t you?” He teased. 

“I mean I do love heights.” I giggled as I leaned back and he flinched but I was holding myself up by my legs, hanging there. I giggled down at him. “Does it frighten you?” I asked curiously.

“I just don’t want you to fall.” He chuckled. I giggled and smiled. “Besides I’m sure you’re hungry. There’s food back at our village.” He told me. I tilted my head at him curiously.

“What kind of food?” I teased as I started coming down anyway, being careful. 

“It’s nothing like what we were used to but it is nourishment.” He explained as he reached up to catch me when I was closer to the ground. I jumped down into his waiting arms and giggled softly as I held onto him. He smiled at me as he set me on my feet. “It’s mainly gathered from the forest or wild game.” He told me. I nodded and smiled.

“Have you found a source of salt?” I asked curiously.

“I have not… But that’s why you’re here.” He chuckled and tapped my nose gently. I giggled and smiled up at him. “You’ll make a good scientist for our empire… one who understands why I do the things I do.” He told me. I smiled and leaned up on my tippy toes, kissing him gently. “You understand what is needed and what is unnecessary.” 

“That I do. What do I have to work with?” I grinned up at him. He chuckled and started walking me in one direction. I held his hand as we moved before we came up to a tree shack. I looked at it curiously. 

“You can work here. Whatever you think we need I trust you to make.” He told me. I breathed in and smiled, nodding. “The coast is that direction, the village is this way. We have a slow but steady source of nitric acid there.” He told me. I looked up at him curiously. “It’s needed to bring people back.” He told me. I nodded and breathed in. “There are plenty of resources around for you to work with. If you need something up the mountain, let me know, I’ll send men with you.” He looked around the small clearing. I smiled. 

“I love it.” I told him with a smile. He smiled back and kissed my head. I leaned into him before we got walking again, heading back to the village. My stomach growled loudly. 

“Just be patient, we’re almost back.” He chuckled. I giggled softly and smiled as I kept against his side. I relaxed as we walked back into the mountain village and men were now staring at me and whispering with stupid maniacal grins on their faces. It was fairly obvious I was an attractive woman. My hair was long and black, with gentle waves in it, my eyes a beautiful honey gold. My figure had always been the talk of the town. It’s why no one believed I was a scientist, why I was at a photo shoot when the flash happened. 

I looked up as I smelled food, quickly moving over to get some. I started to eat, sitting down and relaxing. I looked around at the people and felt very isolated suddenly. Everyone was avoiding me. I ate slowly and quietly, looking down. I felt glares on me and I swallowed hard. I finished eating and got up, quickly moving off back to where I had slept with Tsukasa last night. I swallowed hard and pulled my hair to the side, taking a deep breath. 

I braided it carefully before I gathered some stone chips, moving off towards that shack he had told me I could work out of. I got there and looked over the supplies here, breathing in deeply. I found some charcoal in a long-abandoned firepit and took it with me up into the hut. I looked around and breathed in, seeing worn away equations on the walls. I got up and took category of what was here, writing it on the wall. I breathed in and focused on what I needed to do and what I needed to make. 

“What are you doing here?” A male voice asked which made me startle. I looked out of the hut and down to the man staring up at me. I blinked at him curiously.

“I’m working…?” I offered up, looking at him. “Who are you?” I asked. 

“I should be asking you that…” he blinked. “My name is Taiju.” He pointed out. I tilted my head at him curiously. “Who are you?” 

“Kaida.” I smiled at him. He blinked at that. “Are you a friend of Tsukasa’s?” I asked softly. He froze at that.

“Are you…?” He asked, taken off guard. I giggled.

“I’d say we’re more than friends, but yes.” I said as I climbed down and came over to him, offering my hand that wasn’t covered in charcoal. He blinked and shook my hand as he looked at my charcoaled hand. “Oh don’t mind that. I was cataloging the supplies here… what I’ll need to get and make.” I smiled. He blinked at me confused. 

“Make…?” He asked. I smiled and nodded. “You make things?” He asked curiously. I giggled and smiled. “Does Tsukasa know that?” He asked nervously.

“Yes, he knows. He told me I could use this shack.” I smiled at him. He blinked at that. 

“He… He did?” He asked shocked. I smiled and nodded. “I’m sorry but what do you make?”

“Anything and everything.” I grinned. “I was the youngest chemist at JAXA… I was also an engineer for the space program!” I grinned. He was obviously taken back by that and backed up confused. 

“You’re a scientist? And you’re dating Tsukasa?!” He asked shocked. I giggled at that. “I’m sorry how old are you?”

I thought for a second. “Should be 18.” I smiled. He collapsed at that. I giggled softly. “I have two master's degrees, one in chemistry and the other on engineering.” I grinned. 

“How?!” He yelled out shocked. I laughed at that and smiled.

“I graduated from primary school at 12 and went on to college shortly after.” I explained as I came over and helped him up. “I met Tsukasa at the hospital where my dad was being kept. His sister was next door.” I explained.

“His… sister? He had a sister?” He asked confused. I nodded and breathed in before I went back to cataloging the supplies. “How long have you known each other…?”

“Two years before the flash.” I told him. “We started dating about three months in. He was there for me when my dad passed…” I explained. 

“He knew you were a scientist…?” He asked. I smiled and nodded. He blinked at that. “Why did he wake you up…?”

“To help him.” I looked over to the boy confused. “You ask a lot of questions.” I rolled my eyes as I finished categorizing and tested the ground around here. “Need a better clay supply… stronger clay…” I muttered to myself. “I can’t forge hunting tools without it… Taiju… do you know where clay deposits are?” I asked, turning and looking at him.

“Forge?!” He blinked in shock. “You want to build a forge?” I giggled at him and smiled. 

“How else would you make bronze or even iron weaponry? Stone is brittle, it can mean the difference between life or death when you’re against a wild predator.” I smiled at him. He stared at me in shock. “What’s got you so shook up?” I giggled at him. 

“Tsukasa hasn’t been allowing science…” he told me. I tilted my head at him curiously. “It’s why he killed Senku.” 

“He had his reasons and I have no qualm. It is true we should pick and choose who returns, some men do not deserve to return.” I grumbled out. He blinked at me curiously.

“You said you worked for JAXA?” He asked softly. I nodded and looked at him. “Did you ever meet the astronauts for the ISS?” He asked with a smile. I smiled over to him. 

“Even better. I was at the last launch before the flash.” I grinned. He stared at me in awe. “I met and talked with each of them.” 

“Then you met Senku’s dad! He was on the last flight out!” He grinned. I blinked at that and smiled before all life left his face and he looked down sadly. “I keep forgetting they’ve been dead for so long….” He whispered out. I came over and gently hugged him which seemed to take him off guard. 

“Everyone dies eventually. It’s been four thousand years, of course, their dead.” I told him as I pulled back and moved back to the hut, climbing back up and jotted down my things on the wall again. “Please. Go away.” I muttered out as I continued working. I played with my braid gently as I looked over what I needed to start doing. I took a deep breath and looked up at the roof, closing my eyes as I calmed my racing mind. 

I climbed out and grabbed an empty basket and headed for the village I’d seen, hoping to get to the beach and maybe find someone who knew where clay deposits were. I didn’t mind the walk and I needed some time to myself. I found a bridge to the village and blinked curiosity at it. I came over slowly to a guard.

“Can I get down to the beach around here? I just want to collect some sand.” I told him. He stared at me confused. I chewed on my lip and rubbed my neck. “I want to get down there.” I pointed to the beach and the bay, annunciating my words. He looked.

“He doesn’t talk much.” A man said as he came up from behind me. I turned and looked at him curiously. He looked familiar, though I knew I’d never met him before. “Who are you?” He asked curiously. 

“I just need to get to the beach.” I rolled my eyes at him and moved to the cliff edge, looking for a way down. “I need things to make glass and a forge. Not like you’d know what that is…” I rolled my eyes before I saw a path down. I started going down.

“… you… you want to make glass? How do you know that word?” He asked. I turned and looked at him even more confused. “You’re from the old world?” He asked perplexed.

“You are too?” I asked confused. He thought for a moment as he looked at me. 

“How did you wake up…?” He asked curiously. “There’s no way Tsukasa would wake someone like you.”

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. “Someone like me? Like what?” I growled. “Yes I’m pretty, yes I’m tiny, doesn’t mean I’m not useful.” I spat as I moved down to the beach and started combing it for shells, throwing them in my basket as I moved. 

“I meant a scientist.” He called to me. I stopped and looked back at him confused.

“Why is everyone saying that? Tsu-kun doesn’t dislike science! He hates the people who abuse it!” I spat, glaring at him. He stared at me confused by the nickname. “All I’m doing is forging iron weapons for hunting, and providing storage for food, water, and spices.” I rolled my eyes as I kept collecting shells. “After that, maybe some basic medicine. Maybe if I’m lucky, I can find some pot and just bask in the medicinal smoke.” I growled. 

“What did you do before you woke up…?” He asked, now suddenly walking next to me, collecting shells with me. I looked at him confused.

“I was a chemist and engineer for JAXA.” I told him. He stopped moving for a moment. I looked at him as he processed. 

“You… worked for JAXA…” he muttered out, staring forward. I nodded and continued collecting shells. “But you look my age.” He stated.

“So?” I muttered out. 

“Did you ever meet Byakuya?” He asked. I stopped and turned to look at him, curious now.

“Who did you say you were?” I asked softly.

“No one.” He told me. I looked at him, breathing in deeply. “If you’re going to smelt iron and glass, you’re going to need clay.” He told me as he moved over to me and helped me gather more shells. I watched him and breathed in. “I know a clay deposit you can use.” He told me before gesturing me to follow him. I smiled at that.

“Thank you.” I said softly. He looked at the basket I was carrying.

“You’re working at the shack, huh?” He asked. I looked at him, my curiosity killing me. 

“You seem to know a lot about me.” I whispered. He chuckled.

“Not you personally… just what’s happening around you.” He told me. I nodded as he took me to a clay deposit. “Take one of the baskets… we can always make more. Good luck with your craft.” He waved me off before he headed off. I watched him go and breathed in. 

“My name is Kaida.” I called to him. He stopped and I could see he chuckled before shaking his head and continuing to walk. 


	2. Senku

I wiped sweat off my brow as I finished blowing the glass I had made, heating it up a bit more to refine the shapes before I set it to cool in a secondary oven. I had created a perpetual motion fountain to continually power bellows. I broke it off gently and set it in the cooling chamber. I closed the doors and brushed sweat off my face again, smearing soot on my skin. 

“Holy crap…” I jumped when I heard the voice and I spun around, blinking at Gen. “You made all of this by yourself?!” He asked shocked.

I looked around at my set up. I had expanded a bit since I was given free reign of the area. I had a bustling lab in the old science shed, had three forges all being kept warm with my perpetual motion fountain. One of them had a constant pool of glass, while the other was for the rare ore I found. 

“Uh… Yes.” I muttered out, looking around. “What are you doing here Gen?” I asked softly as I got up and moved to drink some water. I grabbed my water skin and took a deep drink.

“Someone would actually like to talk to you.” He told me. I looked at him curiously. “Also before we go, how did you make that?” He asked shocked. I looked over to my perpetual motion fountain. 

“I scavenged some copper from Buddha, smelted it, and made a pipe. How it’s angled, it sucks up water at the same rate that water comes down. So it’s only a few liters of water running it.” I explained. He blinked in shock. “Not too complex of an idea actually.” I shrugged as I drank some water. “Who wants to see me?” 

“I cannot tell you his name. But you have met.” He told me. I looked at him confused.

“Why the hell is that bok choy hiding his name?” I rolled my eyes. He chuckled at that and smiled.

“For very good reason.” He smiled. I looked at him. “We have ramen, though not like we’re used to it, and soda.” He smiled. I smiled at that and chuckled.

“What does he want?” I giggled as I moved and grabbed my resource bag. It had been a few months since I got here and I had drastically improved the life of Tsukasa’s empire with stronger weapons, basic medicines, and better cooking methods. I had also managed to find the location of his sister and I was slowly excavating her to make sure I got her out in one piece. 

“I’m actually not sure. I got lost when he tried explaining it.” He admitted sheepishly. I giggled and nodded. 

“Let’s go, I have nothing better to do currently.” I smiled as I moved with him towards the village. I didn’t mind Gen’s company, he was nice to talk to. He was one of the few people who actually talked to me. A lot of Tsukasa’s followers couldn’t hold up a conversation with me or hated my very existence. Especially some of the women he’d raised before me. They honestly felt entitled to him and I hated it. 

It didn’t take us long to get to the man’s work grounds and I stepped over smiling. “What’s up bok choy?” I grinned at him. He chuckled at the nickname. 

“I could use an experienced set of hands for something important. Would you mind helping me?” He asked. I shrugged and smiled. 

“Why not?” I grinned. He chuckled and gestured me into a hut before I squeaked as a hood went over my head and strong arms wrapped around me till I was forcefully tied to a chair, my hands behind my back. My heart raced in fear. 

“I honestly don’t think we need to take these measures… she’s one of the most honest people there.” Gen begged frantically.

“Just make it quick. I really do need her help.” The mystery man sighed. I whimpered as the bag was ripped off my head I was faced by angry faces of villagers.

“Why do you keep coming here?” A blonde woman asked with a growl, her spear to my throat. I swallowed hard and shrunk a little in fear. 

“How am I supposed to answer that?! Gen brought me to help him!” I whimpered out, tearing up. “Are you going to hurt me?” I swallowed hard and they immediately sunk back, dread in their eyes.

“I told you she wasn’t a spy.” The mystery man scoffed. “She’s just a scientist. Nothing more.”

“That’s an insult and you know it.” I pouted at him. He chuckled softly. 

“I know… you used to be an expert archer and competitive rock climber.” He chuckled as he looked at me. “Despite how young you are, you’re very accomplished.” He smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him. Where did he get that information? “You did glassblowing for fun, even used your own glassware in your lab.” He breathed out. “You’re honestly the best person Tsukasa could have ever waken.” He came over and looked at me. “You’re filled with experience both in survival and science.” He smirked. “It’s why I’m deciding to trust you.” 

“Trust me? You have me tied up!” I barked at him. He sighed.

“No, they have you tied up. I didn’t ask for this.” He pointed out.

“Well, you didn’t stop it either!” I spat. He smirked as he looked into my eyes. I coward back a little bit more at the intensity. 

“If you can be intimidated by me… you’re definitely not a spy. But you have to make a promise because what I tell you next is a secret you can’t tell your boyfriend.” He told me. I swallowed hard as I looked at him, scared now. “He didn’t succeed in killing me.” My eyes widened in shock and I looked to Gen who was doing something behind him. I swallowed hard and looked at the mystery man again. “Pleasure to finally meet you for real Kaida… I’m Senku.” He smirked as he offered his hand to me. I felt the ropes drop and I just stared at him in shock. I gently took his hand and stared in shock. 

“Byakuya was your dad…” I whispered out. He nodded and helped me stand up. “I thought the hair looked familiar.” I teased gently. He chuckled.

“We’re not actually related.” He pointed out. I smiled at him as I glared at the villagers who were now feeling guilty. I came over to what he was doing and immediately started working on it, knowing exactly what he needed to be done. “Finally. Someone I don’t have to explain things to!” He sighed in relief. I giggled softly as I work. He chuckled and got to work beside me, the others completely perplexed that I knew exactly what needed to be done. 

I helped him for hours, relaxed in the setting before I finished up and headed out, yawning as I looked up at the darkening sky. “Tsukasa is gonna be worried if I don’t get back before dark.” I explained as I stretched.

“That’s fine. How are your furnaces doing?” Senku asked with a yawn himself.

“Could use some reinforcement but their self-heating.” I told him. He nodded and chuckled.

“Man power…?”

“Perpetual water fountain.” I corrected. He chuckled and nodded. 

“Well done.” He chuckled. I smiled and waved him off as I headed back. “Don’t tell him I’m alive.” I stopped and looked at him. 

“What did you do to upset him? I’ve rarely seen him upset.” I asked gently. He sighed.

“I have no selectivity for revivals, I plan to bring back the entire world, not just who is deemed worthy by his standards.” He told me. I blinked at that. 

“Oh.” I blinked and looked down. “As long as science isn’t abused, humanity acts as one rather than separates, and isn’t pushed on by the demonic entity of capitalism, I see no problem with raising everyone.” I told him. He looked at me a little taken back by my position. “The world should never be separated again.” I smiled at him before I headed off into the forest. “Until things come to a head, I shall keep your secret. Gen! Get your ass over here now!” I barked. 

I heard Senku laugh before Gen ran after me. “Stop talking in cryptic messages and we’ll call this a friendship!” Senku called back. I giggled and smiled as I walked back to the village with Gen. 

I headed in and moved into my room I shared with Tsukasa. I set down my bag and pulled out some revival fluid, putting it in an area I’d made for them. I looked over as Tsukasa came in and smiled at the sight of me. 

“You seem to be covered in soot love.” He teased gently as he came over and gently stroked my cheek. “Going to the hot springs…?” He asked gently. I smiled.

“Yes I am. Want to join?” I giggled happily. He chuckled and nodded, before leaning down and kissing me deeply. I returned it and cupped his neck gently. He slowly pulled back before leading me out, taking me up to the hot springs. 

I got up there and looked up at the stars above us as I stripped down, folding my clothes and setting them to the side. I slowly stepped into the warm water and relaxed as I rubbed my skin clean. He climbed in after me and came over, gently helping me clean up. He kissed over my neck as he rubbed my skin gently. 

I relaxed into his touch before moaning as he started massaging my back. God his hands had always been so good at that. He chuckled against my neck and shifted me to lean against the smooth stones on the edge as he worked my muscles deeper. I bit my lip as his hands worked, his lips kissing over my neck as he rubbed my skin. 

“I love your voice when you relax into my touch.” He whispered into my ear as his hands dragged heavily around my waist then up, barely teasing the edge of my breast before returning to my back. “Long day?”

“Blowing glass is very taxing on my should—“ I moaned as he immediately went to rubbing my shoulders more intently. 

“What kind of vessels are you making?” He asked softly.

“Jars… for extended storage of liquid materials. It seeps into the clay jars I have so it doesn’t last.” I explained. He chuckled and gently took my hair out of its braid, pulling it over my back gently and he gently pulled me into his chest, his arms wrapping around me. I leaned into him and felt my hair getting wet. 

“I love how much you do for us.” He whispered into my ear, gently caressing my skin. “You make life so much easier for everyone.” I nuzzled him and smiled. 

“I do my best.” I smiled. He chuckled as he kissed gently over my skin. I slowly pulled from his arms before I went under the water, wetting my hair before I came back up. I rubbed my face clean before turning to him and smiling. 

“Much better.” He chuckled softly before he pulled me close again and held me. I kissed him gently. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered as he stroked my cheek. I smiled against his lips.

“As are you.” I teased gently. He chuckled and hugged me a little tighter for a moment. I nuzzled him gently and relaxed against him, feeling warm and safe. His fingers gently rubbed up and down my spine, holding me close. 

We stayed like that for a little while before we got out and redressed, heading back to the village and grabbing something to eat. We didn’t linger long because he saw I felt uncomfortable around all of his men and the glares being directed at me by the only two women here. 

He led me back to our room and I climbed in bed next to him, curling up against him as I settled into sleep. He brought the pelt over us and cuddled me into him, kissing the top of my head.

“Get some rest love.” He whispered into my hair. I nuzzled him gently and closed my eyes, quickly passing out against him. 


	3. Noticed

I grumbled in frustration as my solution was not working the way it should. I paced my little mini lab, rubbing circles on my temples. It didn’t help that I didn’t have the proper chemicals to do this reaction and that I was working with what I could get. It should be working similarly but it wasn’t enough. I grumbled and leaned to the wall, taking slow deep breaths. 

Maybe Senku had some of what I needed… would he be willing to help? I doubt he’d appreciate me arming Tsukasa’s empire with iron weaponry. I looked at my solution and sighed as I looked at the lackluster reaction. I had found iron saturated sediment, it was a bright red from oxidization. If I could get the iron back from being oxidized, I’d have a stable source of iron. 

I sighed and gathered an untouched sample in a clay jar, sealing it before I put it in my bag, heading out of the lab and startling when I saw Tsukasa smiling down at me. “Hey, what brings you out here?” I smiled back. 

“Came to see how your progress is going.” He smiled. I looked around at my ovens still burning. “What is it your working on currently?”

“Trying to get a source of iron.” I explained. He nodded and chuckled softly. “But I don’t have the materials needed to get it synthesized properly.” I sighed. 

“What do you need?”

“A real lab?” I laughed softly. He smiled at me, gently rubbing my cheek gently. I leaned into it and smiled. “I need to find a source of what I need unfortunately.” I sighed, leaning up and kissing him gently. He returned it and nodded. 

“I’ll leave it up to you. You know the drill.” He smiled at me. I smiled back and nodded. He pulled back and headed off with his hunting party. I watched them go and sighed softly before I moved into the forest, heading to see Senku. 

I stopped in my tracks when I saw them easily moving between the village and his work area. I looked around curiously. I took a deep breath before I went to Senku, looking around at all that he’d done, completely in awe at it all. 

“Senku, can I ask for some help?” I asked softly. He blinked as he turned around and looked at me then my bag. I pulled out a clay jar and came into his lab, immediately staring at the large vial of sulfuric acid. “Where did you get that…?” I asked softly.

“Lake on the mountain. Why? What do you need help with?” He asked as he came over. I opened my jar and showed it to him. “Iron oxide. Where’d you find that?” He asked in return, taking a sample and moving off with it.

“Found a deposit north of Fuji.” I told him. “I want to refine it back to iron filing.” I told him. He looked at me curiously. 

“I’m not sure if you can. This all seems to be very low concentration. What do you need the iron for?” He asked as he got to testing it to see if he could.

“I want to find a stable source of iron to make iron hunting tools.” I told him. He nodded and looked over my sample. 

“You could always try just melting it in your forge… see if it’ll come out that way.” He told me as he looked at me. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head.

“It has silica in the grain… so it becomes a glass mixture.” I informed him. He nodded and sighed. 

“I could give you a magnet but with how oxidized it is, I don’t know if it’ll even attract the iron in it.” He shrugged. I blinked at him. 

“You found naturally occurring magnets?” I asked shocked. He chuckled.

“Technically Chrome did.” He smiled as he returned my sample. I nodded and smiled.

“Sure I guess if you have one to spare I could use one.” I smiled. He nodded and moved to grab one. I watched him and breathed in.

“You’re welcome to join us tonight for the celebration.” He told me as he grabbed a magnet and brought it to me. I blinked at that. 

“Celebration…?” I smiled at him. He chuckled and nodded.

“I’m Village chief now.” He chuckled. I looked at him perplexed. “They’re celebrating that the priestess is cured and that I’m the chief. Honestly couldn’t care less… I just needed the alcohol and the manpower.” He shrugged. I giggled at him and smiled.

“That’s a lie.” I said bluntly. He looked at me and raised a brow. “You want to help people… you always have.” I smiled. “Whether you admit it or not, you won them over to prove to yourself you can help them.”

“Back with those over the top lines huh?” He chuckled. “Honestly though, you’re a million percent right.” He shrugged. “Someone wants to meet you by the way. Come with me.” He gestured me to follow him. I blinked at that as I packed up my bag again and followed him out, heading across the bridge into the village. I smiled and waved at Gen as we headed deeper into the village and to a hut high above the others. I startled when the older villagers began to bow to me. Senku chuckled and shook his head at them. 

“So you are real…” a girl said as she came down the stairs. I looked up at her and blinked. “The little dragon with the honey eyes and hair as black as night.” I froze as she said that. 

“Senku what’s going on…?” I asked confused. 

“Not only was I in their stories… so were you. You left quite an impact on my dad apparently.” He chuckled. I stared at him shocked. 

“Together they can do the impossible. Had they only met, maybe time would be different.” The girl smiled at me. “Hello, Kaida. It’s wonderful to finally meet you.” She offered her hand to me. I turned bright red at that as she knew my name already. I gently took her hand and shook it. “You worked among the stars, you knew the founders.” She smiled. I swallowed hard and smiled.

“I Uh… guess I did, yea.” I smiled. “I had been there for the last few launches so I knew everyone on the ISS before the flash.” I told Senku. He nodded and chuckled. “This Village was founded by them?” I smiled at him. 

“Yup.” He chuckled. I smiled at that. 

“The story goes on about your beauty as well as your talent. That you reminded him of his son…” she smiled at us. I blinked and looked at Senku. 

“I’m sorry what’s your name?” I asked softly with a giggle.

“Ruri .” She smiled at me. I smiled back and nodded. I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled. “The story trusted that both of you could restore humanity to its full potential.” I looked up at her at that and my heart skipped a beat. I started to cry from happiness and I looked down, holding myself. He left a message for me… even though he barely knew me… he trusted me to do something. 

“Thank you for this.” I whispered out before I quickly moved to exit the village, not comfortable with crying in public. I ran for the forest before I climbed up in a tree and cried there, shaking a bit. I wished I could thank him… for telling me that I was important. I had never felt like it before, but now I did. It was overwhelming. I sniffed and wiped at my eyes, smiling down at my hands. I was important enough to him that he made sure I was remembered. I sniffed as I stayed there, curled in on myself happily. 

I looked over to the bridge and saw Senku leaving with Ruri somewhere. I hopped down and followed them, making sure I didn’t disturb them as we walked. I looked upon the mound, seeing stone markers. I swallowed hard before I watched them talk at the top. Ruri left and smiled at me as she walked by me. 

“The founders stone is at the top.” She told me before she left. I swallowed hard and slowly walked up there, looking at Senku then the stone at the very top. I knelt down and gently touched it. 

“You’re welcome to stay…” he told me. I looked up at him and sniffed. “Especially since he entrusted us to save the world together.” I wiped at my eyes and looked at the stone. 

“I can’t just abandon them Senku… they may be assholes but they’re still people.” I whispered. He nodded slowly. 

“That’s fair.” He nodded as he looked up at the moon rising over us. I whispered a gentle prayer which immediately made him look at me shocked. “You’re religious?”

“No… just respectful.” I smiled up at him, tears rolling down my cheeks. “I lost my dad a few months before the flash… he died of cancer.” I sniffed as I smiled at the stone. “Your father, was just like him…” I smiled. “He was so encouraging, devout in my fascination. He gave everything he could to make my dreams come true… and life rewarded him with a slow painful death.” I wiped at my eyes. “My dad… was traditional. He believed in prayer. So I prayed with him every day for his recovery but it never came.” 

“I’m sorry…” he whispered to me. I nodded and sniffed. 

“But he told me, he never prayed for his recovery, but for my happiness. And his prayers were answered… that’s when I met Tsukasa…” I smiled. He looked at me perplexed. “So while I do not believe in it, I have seen his prayers work… and now… I do it out of respect for those who came before…” I took a deep breath and looked up at the moon. “Those who saw a way forward…” I brushed back my hair and took a deep breath. “I pray… to give thanks to them.” I smiled up at Senku. He chuckled and smiled back, nodding. 

“A good reason to pray.” He nodded and looked to the moon again. I looked with him and took a deep breath, wiping away my tears. 

“I do not regret a single day I’ve spent with Tsukasa…” I told him. I felt his eyes on me and I smiled. “He’s made me smile in times where I thought I’d never be able to again. He helped me out of so many dark places… he loves me unconditionally. It’s why I’m his exception to the science rule…” he took a deep breath and looked down. 

“I underestimated his heart…” he told me. I looked at him before I slowly got up. “You truly love him, don’t you?”

“I do.” I whispered. He nodded and looked at me. 

“And it’s not affecting your ability to do science…” he rubbed the back of his head. I shook my head and smiled. “You’re an enigma.” He chuckled.

“No. I’m just human.” I smiled at him. He was taken back by that for a moment before he smiled and nodded.

“Guess we both are.” He smiled. I nodded and gestured him to follow me back to the village.

“I’ll stay for the celebration. I owe Byakuya at least that.” I smiled at him. He chuckled and nodded as we headed back from the graveyard to the village. 

I walked in with him and sat next to Gen, gently leaning on him as I relaxed with the villagers. I turned down the alcohol but definitely took the bowl of ramen. It was bitter but it tasted better than most things I’d made back home. Gen offered me his soda and I took sparing sips so I didn’t drink it all. 

“Does he tell you his strategies?” Gen asked me abruptly. I looked up at him and blinked.

“Strategies for what…?” I asked softly. 

“Why he sent me out here.” He pointed out. I blinked.

“No…” I whispered. “He knows I don’t like conflict, so he refrains from talking about it with me. I can only assume he’s using you as a spy.” I shrugged. He nodded and smiled. “You’re failing mentalist.” I grinned up at him. He laughed at that. 

“It’s called being a double agent. I’m actually succeeding.” He chuckled. “He’s sending an army to take the village.” He told everyone. Senku looked at him then to me. 

“I mean… maybe my fault. He knows I like it here.” I shrugged as I took another sip of my drink.

“No. He wants to make sure Senku isn’t back.” Gen told me. I froze at that and stared at the ground. “You didn’t tell him did you?”

“No…” I admitted, shaking my head. “Can’t you guys just make up? I don’t understand what the big deal is.” I pouted, feeling uncomfortable again. 

“Don’t know if I can but I intend to fix this issue without violence.” Senku told me. I looked at him and swallowed hard. “Violence is a stupid use of science.” He rolled his eyes. I nodded and sighed as I kept against Gen. I enjoyed the warmth of the fire as I basked in the friendship here. It felt so different from home. At home all I had was Tsukasa… everyone else either feared me or hated me. 

I startled when Ginro sounded the alarm. Gen immediately got up with me and held me back, worried now for me. “Shit you can’t be here.” He muttered out worried. I looked around confused and now scared as we moved to get to the second island and defend from there only for it to be cut off by Homura. I froze before she grabbed me and dragged me away, crossing the barely standing bridge back to Hyoga. I looked at them afraid as Hyoga narrowed his eyes at me.

“So… you knew.” He chuckled before a rock came flying at us after a loud bang. I shrieked and coward into a ball, Hyoga now staring back at Senku holding a pipe. “Guns?”

“We’ve had them for a while now!” Senku called after him. I looked to him and breathed shakily, scared before Hyoga was surrounded by villagers. Gen jumped down and took me from Homura before he kept talking, rambling on about things I didn’t want to hear. I sniffed and cried as I clung to him, very afraid at the moment. Hyoga was easily taking on the warriors with his spear and was moving to stab one before his spear broke. 

Homura shoved Gen off me and grabbed me by the hair, a dagger coming to my throat. I whimpered and started to cry from fear. Hyoga moved off with me as they didn’t attack with me being held captive. I whimpered as I was dragged home, no one saying anything to me the entire time. 

I whimpered as I was thrown down in front of Tsukasa and Hyoga had a new spear pressed to the back of my neck, keeping me on the ground. I was shaking with fear, crying. I didn’t dare move a muscle. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Tsukasa growled at him. I sniffed as I cried.

“Bringing you a traitor’s head. We found her in the village. Gen lied, he betrayed us. Senku is alive and she knew.” Hyoga told him as he kept the spear tip on my spine. I sniffed as I cried into the ground, scared for my life. 

“Tsu-kun please…” I whimpered out. 

“Get your spear off of her now.” Tsukasa growled angrily. I felt it move and I looked up at Tsukasa. He was looking down at me, confused and a little upset at me. He knelt down and pulled me to him. I immediately clung to him and cried as I shook. “I thought I made it clear, she is never to be touched.” He spat at them as he picked me up and held me in his arms. I clung to him as I cried. “I’ll deal with it myself. Now leave my sight.” He barked at them and we were quickly left alone. He carried me to our room and shushed me gently as I cried into him. He sat on our bed and rocked me gently, holding me tight. 

“Tsu-kun… I’m scared…” I whimpered out, clinging to him. 

“Did you know…?” He asked softly. I clung to him tighter as I cried. “Please… how long have you known…?” He whispered to me, begging in his voice. 

“A month…” I whispered. He exhaled shakily as he held me, gently rubbing my back.

“And you didn’t hate me for what I did…?” He whispered. I shook my head and nuzzled his neck, needing his affection to make me feel less scared. 

“I don’t understand why… why can’t you two just get along…?” I whimpered out. He held me tighter and breathed me in. 

“If he brings everyone back… the world will go back to being the same waste it was before the flash. The world will die again… capitalism will rear its ugly head…” he whispered. “I can’t let that happen again. I can’t let the world be destroyed again by greed.” I clung to him. “It was the only way I saw I could protect this world then…” he whispered to me. “Then I found you… and you’re just like him…” he sighed as he held me. “I couldn’t bear to do to you what I did to him… I couldn’t…” he buried his face into my neck as he held me tightly. “So I gave it thought… I thought about it… a lot… and what you’ve accomplished… has really made life so much easier…” he whispered into my skin, “I knew I was wrong then… that I would have to carry that burden forever…” he gently rubbed my back to soothe me. 

“Why are you attacking him if you think you’re wrong…?” I whispered into his neck, still crying and shaking but my voice was calmer. He sighed as he held me.

“He’s too… giving. He’ll make anything if someone asks… you have restraint because of your pacifism… that’s why… I’m not going to allow weapons to fall into wrong hands again.” He whispered. “That is why I fight.” 

“Am I in trouble…?” I whimpered. He held me tighter and breathed me in.

“Yes… but I’m not going to punish you how they would… I’m going to make Ukyo supervise you at all times. You’re not allowed back to the village. I’m sorry.” He whispered to me. “I want you back from your work before sundown… I can’t have them think I’m letting you get away with this. They will turn on us if they think that.” He whispered. I nuzzled him gently as I cried. He gently pulled me from his shoulder and cupped my face, looking into my eyes. “You, are my everything now. Without you, nothing is worth living anymore.” He whispered to me. I sniffed as I looked into his eyes, tears still falling. He wiped them away gently before he leaned forward and kissed me deeply. I returned it and sunk into him, my shaking slowly stopping. “Nothing is ever going to hurt you… ever…” he whispered against my lips. 

I curled up against him and clung to him, feeling safe in his arms. As long as he was around, I was safe. “Tsu-kun…” I whispered out, clinging to him. He kissed my head gently as he held me. 

“Next few days you’re under house arrest… you’re not allowed to leave the room, ok?” He whispered. I nodded and sniffed. He rocked me gently as he took deep breaths. “I can only imagine how scared you were… I’m so sorry Kaida…” he whispered. I nuzzled into his chest and kept close. 

“Hyoga and Homura scare me…” I whispered up to him. He sighed as he rubbed my back.

“I saw that.” He whispered as he gently laid me on the bed, gently brushing back my hair. “You get rest… I need to go explain your punishment to everyone, so they won’t be demanding your head.” He sighed, kissing my forehead before he headed off. I sniffed as I watched him go. 

I curled up on the bed and pulled the pelt over me. I passed out almost instantly, exhausted from all the adrenaline and crying from today. I had nightmares the entire night, waking up a few times only for Tsukasa to pull me into him and soothe me back to sleep. 


	4. Sacrifices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ahead

I yawned as I walked over to the open-air window, holding the pelt around me as I moved. I looked around at everything normal happening. I rubbed my hair a bit and yawned again, rolling my shoulders under the pelt. I was fully naked underneath. Last night Tsukasa needed stress relief so I took the initiative to please him and he was more than happy with it. We had at least three rounds and I was definitely still tender. 

I looked down and smiled at him as he moved through the village, getting things set up for something. He didn’t notice me as he moved, much more relaxed and focused than the last few days. I moved back and got dressed, wincing a little at the ache of my muscles but happy for them. I put on my pair of tanto blades under my skirt that Senku had snuck me through his friends. He thought it was a good idea I had them even if I never used them. 

I headed down and looked up at Ukyo as he came over to me, sighing softly. I smiled at him. “What’s got Tsukasa moving around like this?” I asked softly, watching him. 

“He’s expecting an attack from Senku.” He explained. I looked up at him and blinked before looking back to Tsukasa. 

“I guess he really did need the stress relief to focus.” I muttered to myself. He chuckled.

“Yea pretty sure most of the village heard your stress relief. But if it gets him focused like this, I don’t mind it.” He chuckled. I blushed a little and smiled. I looked over as Tsukasa came over to us. He leaned down and kissed me gently.

“Feeling alright love?” He asked softly. I nodded and smiled. “Good.” He smiled. “Ukyo, make sure she’s in a safe position. I have a feeling he’s coming today.” I blinked at that and looked between them as Ukyo nodded and moved me to go up into the structure again. He got me to a safe room to watch from and sat me down.

“He is coming, isn’t he?” I asked Ukyo, knowing he was allied with Senku. He looked at me and breathed in.

“Yes.” He told me before he moved down to join the others. I sat down and looked down at the bustling men. I brushed my fingers through my hair, untangling it. I braided my hair again and pulled it over my shoulder. I breathed shakily as I watched them. I held my knees to my chest as I watched them prepare defenses. I stayed as I was and watched, waiting. 

I saw smoke in the distance coming our way and I swallowed hard. I whistled for Ukyo who looked up at me then out where I was looking. He nodded to me that he understood and Tsukasa understood the signal too. I watched with bated breath as a machine barreled into the clearing near the cave. I watched as Tsukasa sent men but there was a loud sound followed by two more. I stared on in panic before Tsukasa gathered his strongest men and got moving that way. 

I chewed on my lip and watched, nervous. I climbed down the outside and slowly got moving that way, ignoring the orders to stay safe. I stayed a way back but I watched on as they fought. I paled and stared in fear. Hyoga and Tsukasa were working in tandem to fend off the attacking warriors. I felt a pit of dread in my gut when I looked at Hyoga. Something about him felt wrong. It always had. I squeaked when there was an explosion overhead and everyone stopped and looked to Senku’s party at the mouth of the cave. Ukyo looked really beaten up but was helping Senku. 

“So you’ve forced a stalemate… what is your plan Senku?” Tsukasa asked. “You want to make a deal?”

“Yes.” Senku smirked. I heard movement behind me and I quickly turned at it, looking around. Something was off. “Call a ceasefire and I’ll try to revive your sister.” I quickly turned and looked back at Senku and saw hope in Tsukasa’s eyes. 

“You can bring her back…? And she’d be ok?” He asked hopefully. 

“I can’t promise it, but I will certainly try.” Senku told him. Tsukasa took a deep breath before nodding.

“I agree.” He told him. Senku and the village warriors relaxed as Tsukasa’s army stopped. I saw Hyoga tensing and staring between them. I quickly moved into the field and hugged Tsukasa tightly. He blinked in shock at me being here but hugged me back. “Take us to where you’ve been trying to dig her up.” He whispered to me. I nodded and looked to Senku, smiling at him. He fixed it. I could have my friends back without sacrificing Tsukasa. I gently took his hand and got us moving to where I’d been working to dig her up. I’d uncovered a few statues in the past and moved them to the side. 

“The dirt is very hard here, my shovels keep breaking.” I explained to Senku who nodded and pulled out a stick of dynamite and lit it, dropping it in my shallow hole. We all quickly moved away and they got digging after the explosion. I backed up and let them, holding myself as I watched. I watched as Tsukasa dug with them till they found her. I smiled as I saw him light up and gently take her out of the dirt and with Yuzuriha’s help they dressed her. Tsukasa handed over some revival fluid to Senku who knelt down and poured it on her. 

I watched nervously as the stone started to break before she breathed in and reached up to Tsukasa, speaking for the first time in years to us. I teared up and smiled as I held myself before I squeaked as the edge of a spear came to my throat and a hand slapped on my mouth, dragging me back into the woods and to the cave. I was thrown down to the ground and the tip of Hyoga’s spear forced me to lay on my back with the tip of his spear at my throat. I looked over as Homura lit some dynamite and threw it in the cave. 

“No!” I screamed out only to yelp in pain as the tip of his spear dug into my skin. I jolted when the cave entrance crumbled to the ground. 

“You… Made him weak. And now… with his sister back, he’s no longer fit to rule.” Hyoga growled. I stared up at him in fear, tearing up. “Always just out of my reach… but now I have you in your rightful place.” He spat. I felt tears fall as I stared up at him. He pulled back his spear as Homura ran off, his eyes glaring down at me. 

“Why do you want me dead…?” I whimpered out. He growled and quickly put the tip of his spear back on my throat. 

“You are not strong. You are weak. You should never have been woken. You should have been culled with all the other weaklings.” He spat. I shook a little and stared up at him, fear in my eyes. He pulled back his spear again and went to strike me down. I squeezed my eyes shut and braced for the eventual pain of my end. 

“Kaida!” 

I heard the sound of his spear going through flesh but I felt no pain. I shot my eyes open and panic hit me when I saw Tsukasa standing over me with Hyoga’s spear through his chest. I screamed in agony and shot up as Hyoga threw him into the river. “Tsukasa!” I screamed out, feeling my heart break. I felt my blood boiling before Hyoga smacked Senku into the river only to follow after them. I felt rage building in me and I ran for the edge. “Taiju watch over Mirai!” I screamed as I jumped in after them and swam as fast as I could.  
My lungs burned as I saw after them till we all washed up on a bank. Senku was leaned over Tsukasa putting pressure on his wound.

“I pierced his lung, it’s a fatal wound no matter what you do Senku.” Hyoga muttered out. I got to my feet and pulled out my daggers. I was seeing red from all my rage. I saw him going to kill Senku and I launched forward, catching his spinning spear between my daggers, glaring up at him. 

“Kaida go… please.” Senku begged me. “You don’t stand a chance against him.” 

“That. Is where you’re wrong.” I hissed out before I quickly spun my blades and flipped Hyoga over using his own spear for leverage. “You didn’t think Tsukasa taught me anything?” I sniffed. I heard Tsukasa chuckling. 

“You’re dead now Hyoga…” Tsukasa coughed out. I breathed out shakily as I glared at Hyoga who stared at me in shock. I moved at him with blinding speed and kept him on the defensive with my twin blades, letting my rage guide me. I kicked him back and he flew into the rocks hard. I panted hard as I glared at him. 

“You hurt… Tsukasa.” I spat, breathing heavily. 

“Maybe I was wrong about you.” Hyoga chuckled as he got to his feet. I narrowed my eyes at him as I held my blades tight. I launched at him again, quickly noticing Tsukasa joining me and Senku doing something. I kept up the fight, launching Hyoga back again. I held up Tsukasa and he leaned on me heavily, holding his wound. “Still… your dependence on each other makes you weak.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Tsukasa grumbled as he straightened up and went for Hyoga again. I followed suit and dived over the exploding gun power before Hyoga had Tsukasa under him with his spear against his neck, digging in just a bit as Tsukasa held it tight. 

“You really think the three of you can take me?” Hyoga growled. 

“Yes.” I growled as I stood away from Hyoga, seeing Senku had a plan. I breathed in shakily before I watched Hyoga get shocked by Senku. Tsukasa took the spear away and threw it beside him. I spotted movement and launched at it, quickly spinning Homura under me and pinning her to the ground, my blade at her throat as I kept her there. I heard the other villagers arrive and I kept Homura under me, glaring. I growled possessively as the villagers tried to get close. 

“Kaida… Everything is ok now…” Tsukasa said gently. I looked over to him and breathed shakily before the villagers took me off her and tied her up with ease. My daggers fell from my shaking hands before I moved to Tsukasa and leaned over him, putting my forehead to his as I cried. His arm came around me and he held me close. “Shhh… it’s ok…” he whispered to me as he gently rubbed my back. “You did great… you did the right thing.” He whispered. I held onto him, shaking really badly now. 

“I can’t… I can’t lose you…” I whimpered. “Not you too…” I whispered, my voice breaking. He held me tighter as Senku helped him sit up. I buried into his shoulder as I cried. He nuzzled me gently as he breathed me in. 

“I think I can save him… if we can find the source of what turned us to stone…” Senku admitted. I peeked out at him as I held Tsukasa close. 

“He won’t live long enough to make it to that.” I whimpered out.

“We can freeze him.” Senku told me. I blinked at that and looked at him, thinking it over now. “It should keep him alive enough till we get the source.” He told me. I held onto Tsukasa and sniffed. 

“You want to store him frozen away… for god knows how long… with the minuscule chance that we’d find it…?” I asked, my voice cracking. He nodded and breathed in shakily. 

“He doesn’t deserve this.” Senku told me. I sniffed and nuzzled Tsukasa gently. “You… you don’t deserve it.” He sighed before he moved and helped me get Tsukasa up and moving off back to my home. 

I got us inside and I laid Tsukasa down, looking to Senku as he dug through a bag he brought before offering me a needle and thread. I took it and sniffed before I looked at Tsukasa. I smiled nervously and looked at his wound. He gently cupped my hand and smiled back at me.

“You can do this. I know you can.” He whispered to me. I nodded and sniffed before I got to sewing the wound shut, careful and precise. Senku moved off with Chrome and their artisan to build what they needed to as I took care of Tsukasa. I got both points sewn shut then I wrapped them up with bandages Senku had left me, to stifle the bleeding long enough for him to get to the freezer. 

I rinsed off my hands in a bowl of water and swallowed hard as I saw the water quickly stain red. I scrubbed my hands clean with some soap before I moved and made Tsukasa comfortable. I cuddled up to his good side and nuzzled him gently. He held me close and kissed my head. “I love you…” he whispered to me. I looked up at him and smiled sadly. I leaned up and kissed him gently. 

“I love you too.” I whispered against his lips. “I promise… we’ll find a way to save you…” I whispered to him. He nodded and held me close. He rubbed my back gently. “Tsukasa…?” He hummed at me as he brushed back some stray hair from my face. “I want to love you… just one more time… just in case it doesn’t work…” I whispered softly. He chuckled and put his forehead to mine. 

“Anything for you love…” he whispered. “Make sure we have some privacy.” He told me. I nodded and got up, moving to the makeshift door. I peeked out and spotted Ukyo, gesturing him over. He came and looked at me curiously. 

“Make sure no one disturbs us… please.” I whispered softly, my voice breaking a bit. He blinked and smiled at me, knowing why. 

“If he dies because of that, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” He teased and I glared at him. “I’ll make sure no one interrupts you… just be careful.” He whispered back. I nodded and shut the door, seeing his feet step in front of it to keep our privacy. 

I moved back over to Tsukasa and lit a few more candles around the room. He watched me and took in the sight of me. He wanted to remember every inch. I came back over and stood before him as I undressed. He tilted his head and smiled as he watched me. 

I moved over and climbed on top of him, gently helping him get his pants open. He gently pulled me into a deep kiss. I returned it and tears fell. “Please don’t cry as we make love. I hate seeing you cry.” He whispered against my lips. I took a deep breath before nodding. He wiped them away before he kissed me again. I kept it and slowly rolled my hips on top of him. He hissed a little and I stopped, worried I was hurting him. “It’s ok… you just always feel so good on me love.” He whispered. 

I swallowed hard and nodded as I returned to rolling on him. His hand cupped my waist as I moved and I breathed him in. I could feel myself getting wetter and he was getting harder just from this. I kissed over his neck gently as I moved, his other hand gently pulled my hair out of its braid and he slid his fingers into it, holding on gently. I was breathing a little heavier and moaning softly as I moved. Our lips met in a tender and gentle kiss as I cupped his neck. 

He groaned softly as his tip dared to press into my entrance but didn’t. I moaned at the feeling before I shifted and slowly lowered myself onto his tip, slowly sliding him into me. I moaned as I sunk down on him. His grip on my hair tightened a little but loosened almost immediately. “So tight love… always so tight…” he groaned against my lips, breathing heavily. I kissed him again to stifle my moans as I started to move slowly on him. 

I didn’t care if my knees hated me right now, this may be the last time I ever get to make love to him. I needed this. I wanted to be bathed in him one last time. 

Our lips kept moving together as I rolled my hips on him, using his shoulders to brace myself. He groaned into my mouth and I moaned in return, our tongues meeting and the kiss immediately became hotter and more passionate. He wasn’t one for holding back… but he knew he had to. I could tell he was getting frustrated with me being in control, and that he wasn’t pleasing me as much as he wanted to. 

“Love… You better be thinking of your own enjoyment right now… seeing you moan will get me there alone.” He groaned against my lips. I shivered at his words as I started moving on him to drive my own orgasm, rather than drawing it out so I could have all the time in the world to be soaked in his scent. 

He groaned and hissed at the change, holding me closer as his hand on my hip kept guiding my hips even when I faltered at his hiss. I moaned again as he held my head, our foreheads pressed together as he moved me on him. He knew exactly what I liked so it didn’t take long for me to become a moaning mess, bouncing on him. 

My head fell back into his hand and his lips kissed over my jawline, his teeth gently tugged at my ear before he left a trail of slow tender kisses down my neck. I shivered at his touch and care as he moved me on him with ease. I was sure I’d already orgasmed at least twice now… he always made me cum too many times to count before he ever did. 

“Love… keep clenching around me like that… yes just like that.” He groaned against my skin. I moaned again and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I felt another orgasm tear through me. “Mmm…” he hummed against my neck as the sounds of our love amplified, the wet sounds loud and very prevalent. His musk was strong and filling the room, only tainted slightly by the smell of blood. 

“—Kasa… fill me please…!” I moaned out, my words slurred just a little. His lips stopped and I felt his gaze digging into my lust-filled face. He gently lifted my head and made me look into his eyes. We were both breathing heavily. His eyes dug into mine and I moaned louder, my eyes squeezing shut as another orgasm shot through me. My body shook and I had trouble sitting up straight now. 

“Love… Love look at me…” he panted out. I opened my eyes tiredly and looked into his eyes, gasping and moaning some more as he kept me moving on him. “Are you sure of this decision…?” He asked. I whimpered and tightened around him which made him groan. “I want to make sure you realize what you’re asking.” I panted hard as I looked into his eyes.

“Yes…! Yes…! Please fill me with your cum…” I whimpered out, tightening around him more than I had before. He groaned louder and bucked into me on instinct. “Let me bare you a child…” I panted out. His eyes widened a little and I squeaked when he pushed me onto my back and lifted my hips. I gripped the pelt under me tight as he thrust into me roughly, needing to take control now. I cried out his name as I orgasmed again, sucking him into me deeper. He groaned and kept going. 

His hips got sloppy and I was starting to blackout from how intense it had become. I moaned louder than anything as his hips came flush to mine and stalled, feeling warmth within me growing. He kept my hips raised, my lower back hovering over the bed while my shoulders and head laid there as the only contact points. I couldn’t help but cry out again as the warmth made me orgasm again.

My vision was going fuzzy and dark as he panted hard, still buried deep inside of me, the warmth still coming, and it was getting overwhelmingly full feeling. I whimpered and my eyes fluttered shut. 

I whimpered and my eyes opened again when I felt his hand gently patting my cheek to keep me conscious. I looked up at him as he panted hard, watching me. I met his gaze and was breathing slower but still heavy. “I meant it…” I croaked out, my voice dry and broken. “Let this be… the one.” I whispered as I weakly cupped my abdomen where I felt the warmth and fullness. He watched my hand and I felt him twitch inside me. I whimpered at the sensation. I saw the blackness creeping in on me again and I closed my eyes again, relaxing into the bed. 

I felt him slowly pull out of me, but he kept my hips up. He held his fingers on my entrance, making sure if any came out, he’d push it back in. “Let it be the last thing I do before I sleep again.” He whispered. I smiled at that before sleep finally took me. 

I woke up to light peeking in from the open door. I still felt so full… but I didn’t feel anything dripping from me. I nuzzled into Tsukasa’s shoulder which was under me. He took a deep breath and pulled me tighter. We were under the pelt at least as Senku came in and blinked at us. 

“Kaida… you can’t move can you…?” Senku chuckled. I shook my head and buried my face against Tsukasa’s neck. That was definitely the truth. My whole body was throbbing and I didn’t dare move my legs, knowing I’d be in instant pain. But I’d never regret it. “I mean, can’t deny the timing but… we got it built… we need to move him to it.” I took a deep breath and sighed before I slowly sat up. I whimpered a little bit as I held the pelt to me. 

I looked around before gesturing to my clothes. He brought it over and turned his back as I slowly got dressed, being very careful around my hips. I wasn’t leaking cum… so I must have taken it all inside me. I carefully attempted to stand but immediately collapsed, crying out in pain. 

“Jesus…” Senku sighed as he moved over and helped me stand up. My legs felt like jello. “Is this normal for you two…?” Senku grumbled out, frustrated. I shook my head as I held onto him. He blinked at that and looked at me. 

“She wanted me to make sure I got her pregnant.” Tsukasa stated. I looked back at him and smiled a little while blushing. 

Senku grumbled before he called to Gen. I looked over as Gen came in and blinked at the state of me. “Just help her walk please…” Senku begged as he handed me off to him. “She should at least be there to say goodbye.” Senku moved out to go get people to help him take Tsukasa out. I held onto Gen tightly, still shaking. 

“I think we overdid it…” Tsukasa muttered as he fixed his pants to make himself presentable. 

“Well, that is apparently an understatement.” Gen laughed nervously. I nuzzled him gently as I held onto him. “She’s not even talking. And I honestly don’t blame her, since we all heard her screaming last night.” Gen sighed.

“It’s not very soundproof here.” I choked out. Gen chuckled and nodded before the warriors helped get Tsukasa up and moving out after Senku. I followed behind them with Gen’s help and didn’t feel an ounce of guilt as we made the walk of shame through the village. 

We walked for a bit, my legs slowly just going to painfully sore rather than jello. At some point, Senku sent the warriors off and he and Chrome supported Tsukasa as they moved into a secret location. Gen followed them with me. They carefully got Tsukasa into the freezer box. Gen took me over and helped me kneel down next to him. I gently reached in and took Tsukasa’s hand, smiling sadly. 

“I’m going to be without you for a while…” I whispered. He nodded and looked at me, just the slightest bit nervous. “I’m not sure how I’ll cope.” I smiled at him. He chuckled and squeezed my hand. 

“I love you Kaida.” He whispered to me. I smiled at that and leaned down, kissing him gently. He returned it. “I hope when I wake… you have my child in your arms…” he smiled against my lips. I smiled in return and nodded, breathing him in before I slowly pulled back and sat there on the ground, Gen left with Chrome and left the three of us to ourselves. 

“Curious… the Soyuz rocket sits three, who would you two take?” Senku asked as he took the final steps to make sure everything was going right. I looked to him and breathed in.

“I never wanted to go to space. I’m fine with staying on Earth…” I smiled at him. He turned and looked at me curiously. “but if I had to… I’d take Tsukasa and Ukyo.” I smiled. 

“Why Ukyo?” Senku asked as he smiled. 

“He can navigate using radar.” I told him. He chuckled and nodded. 

“Fair point. That would be helpful.” Senku nodded as he looked at us. “What about you Tsukasa…?”

“Why are we talking about this?” Tsukasa asked. “It’s just mindless chatter.”

“So what if it is…?” Senku shrugged. Tsukasa looked at him curiously. I watched them both as I sat there, relaxing a bit. 

“Taiju… maybe you…? No… maybe Kaida then.” Tsukasa answered. 

“Why was Kaida an afterthought?” Senku asked.

“I would never force her into anything she didn’t want to do…” Tsukasa said gently as he looked at me. I smiled at him and pushed back my hair. 

“I love you Tsukasa.” I whispered to him. He smiled back. 

“I love you.” He whispered to me. I took a deep breath and smiled, holding back my tears. Senku rambled a little about Mario mushrooms as Tsukasa slowly froze and he relaxed into it. I looked up to the ceiling and took a deep breath. Senku came over and looked at Tsukasa now fully frozen before he shut the lid. I closed my eyes and the tears fell. 

“Why… did he wake you?” Senku asked softly as he sat next to me, putting his back to the freezer. I looked over to him and breathed in. 

“While I may be his girlfriend… I’m far more than that Senku… I’ve always been able to calm him, help him relax.” I stated as I reached and touched the box. “He knew I’d be able to help ease the transition of new people with my comforts of home I could make. He knew I would be loyal to a fault.” I took a deep breath. “He needed an engineer…” I told him. He nodded slowly and looked down at the ground. I breathed in. “He said he’d been looking for me since you revived him… because he knew how useful I could be… and because he needed the comfort I offered.” I whispered.

“He woke you… because he loved you. Nothing more… nothing less.” He told me. I looked at him and breathed in. “Everything else… was just a bonus.” He smiled at me. I snorted a little and smiled before nodding.

“Maybe so.” I whispered, nodding. We sat there in silence for a bit, just taking in the situation we were now in. Tsukasa was frozen… and now Senku had me at his disposal. 


	5. Kingdom of Science

I breathed in as I looked out at the sea from the village, relaxed. I sipped my tea gently before I moved to go help out at the science base camp. I glanced down at the ship being built. It had been nearly three months or so since we put Tsukasa on ice. I’d missed a few periods so I knew our last-ditch effort to hold onto each other had worked. I was already noticing a roundness in my belly but it was barely noticeable. 

I came over and looked at the plans they were looking at. “How goes shipbuilding?” I asked softly as I sat with them. Senku chuckled and looked at me. 

“Having a little difficult but nothing we can’t handle.” He shrugged as he looked at the plans again. I looked with them and breathed in before I looked at the ship currently in progress. “How is the village doing?” He asked.

“Good, settling in all the others and laying down ground rules is actually going well.” I smiled at him as I sipped my tea. He chuckled and nodded. “Haven’t had an incident yet.” I shrugged as I looked out at the building process. 

“You making sure Mirai is taking breaks?” He asked softly. I nodded and breathed in. I stretched and relaxed as I looked to the bay. 

“Heard anything from our reporter yet?” I asked, relaxed. He glanced at me, his eyes glancing down for a moment before back up at me.

“She has an idea, we’re setting up the boat to go in a bit.” He told me. “Your pregnant aren’t you?” He asked as he focused on the drafts again. I blinked and smiled at him.

“Quite observant…” I giggled softly. He chuckled. “I believe I am, yes.” I nodded. He smiled.

“Congrats.” He chuckled before he saw Chrome gesturing from below that they were ready. “I’ll be back in a bit. Mind taking my place for a bit?” He asked as he got up. 

“Not at all.” I smiled as I watched him go. I moved over and continued to help with the building and planning of the ship. I made sure everyone took an appropriate lunch break before we went over the next phase we’d be doing and what we’d need. I blinked at the watermelon rolling my way quickly before Suika popped out. “What’s up little melon?” I smiled at her. 

“Yo started a fight with Magma in the village.” She told me. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose and nodded as I followed her back there, coming up to the pair arguing over nonsense. 

“Hey!” I barked at the pair, both of them shrinking at the tone of my voice. “What is this all about?” I crossed my arms as I looked between them. 

“I overheard him talking about releasing the psychopath that nearly killed all of us!” Magma grumbled out. I raised a brow and looked at Yo. 

“I said no such thing!” Yo refuted. 

“Kinro.” I called. He ran over and looked at me. “Throw Yo in the cell here in the village. Let him sit there for a bit till he decides to play nice.” I told him. He nodded and dragged Yo away fussing. I looked at Magma. “If I find out you lied… I’ll put you in the small one.” I growled and he paled. 

“Wow, you’re scary, Kaida…” Ginro whimpered behind me. I looked at him. 

“Once Kinro returns, you take watch of Yo.” I told him. He nodded and moved off to the cells. I sighed and rolled my eyes. “God I hate politics.” I whispered as I moved to get back to the shipyard before I saw the boat returning. Had it really been that long already? 

I headed down to the beach to meet them and smiled as they landed. I blinked at the new man with them who immediately was looking me over with fascination. 

“Kaida, this is our captain, Ryusui.” Senku told me as they got off the boat and onto the beach. I smiled and offered my hand to him. 

“Pleasure to meet you.” I smiled at him. He gently took my hand and kissed it rather than shaking it. I blinked at that. “Senku am I glowing…?” I asked softly. He blinked and looked at me.

“A little yea.” He chuckled. I blushed a little and looked at Ryusui. “By the way, she’s taken.” Senku told him. 

“Of course she is. A beauty of her quality was bound to be scooped up long before today.” He smiled at me. I blushed more. 

“You want to see the ship?” I squeaked out as I quickly turned and headed to the shipyard, very embarrassed. I looked it over curiously, breathing in. 

“Oh wow. How beautiful.” Ryusui chuckled from behind me. “I can’t wait to pilot her.” He grinned. I glanced at him and took a deep breath. I looked at Senku. 

“I’m gonna be sick.” I whimpered as I felt nausea hit. I quickly ran off out of sight, throwing up into the ocean. I whimpered and sighed. Great… the fun part was going to start. 

* * *

_**Ryusui blinked as the beauty ran off, covering her mouth. “Is she alright?” He asked worriedly. “Was it something I said?”** _

_**“No, it’s not you.” Senku chuckled. “She’s pregnant.” He informed them. Ryusui blinked before smiling.** _

_**“Ahh of course.” He chuckled softly. “Explains a lot more than you think.” He relaxed before he paused and looked to the sky. “We need to take cover.” He informed them all abruptly.** _

* * *

I sighed and rinsed off my face and mouth with the salt water, gagging a little at the taste but it was better than the vomit. I spat it out before I came back to everyone. I looked at Ryusui as he rambled on about weather conditions coming in. I blinked before I whistled and got everyone taking cover. 

I settled into a tent just before the rain started. I watched it and smiled, relaxed. I squeaked when Ryusui slid in next to me and sat with me. I stared at him as he chuckled and relaxed next to me. He pushed back his soaked hair and watched the rain.

“So where is the father?” He chuckled at me, looking at me. I blushed and looked down at my tiny bump. 

“He’s in a freezer… under cryostasis.” I told him. He blinked at that and stared at me. “He got injured really bad and the only way we know to save him is to reverse engineer the thing that turned us into statues in the first place.” I told him. He nodded and breathed in. 

“So… is he from the past?” He asked softly. I nodded and breathed in. I took a deep breath and relaxed. “You must really love him to carry his kid.” 

“Honestly I’m glad it did take.” I smiled at that, cupping my tiny bump. He chuckled and nodded, pushing back his hair again. “In case we can’t wake him up.” I breathed out shakily. He looked at me and smiled sadly.

“Oh.” He nodded. “You did it to keep a piece of him with you.” He told me. I nodded and watched the storm progress. He gently pulled me to him and rubbed my shoulder gently. “I’ll make sure you’re taken care of then. With love like that, you deserve everything.” He whispered. I blushed at that before I gently leaned into him. “Whatever you need…. I’ll give.” He whispered. 

“Everyone’s so nice to me…” I sighed. “I honestly don’t feel deserving.” I gently played with my braid. He chuckled.

“You’re more than deserving and I just met you.” He chuckled. I smiled at that and closed my eyes, relaxing to the sound of rain falling and the sweet smell of petrichor. 

A few months passed by and my stomach was growing in size fairly consistently. I was now noticeably pregnant. Ryusui was now spoiling me rotten with anything he could do. He was having our newly acquired chef, Francois, making me pastries and delicacies. I was definitely waddling now because of my center of gravity. I smiled as I watched the balloon take off for another scouting trip. I waved them off as I slowly sat myself down on a chair, rubbing my belly slowly. 

I hummed softly as I drew patterns on my belly, looking over plans Senku had given to me to double-check. He definitely noticed I felt left out since I had lost my normal center of gravity. I brushed back my hair gently as I relaxed, watching everyone fumbling around for money. I sighed as I looked over our next plans, carefully making engineering changes for structural support. I winced as I felt the baby kick me in the kidneys. 

“Everything alright?” Francois asked as they came over. I looked up at them and blinked.

“Yea just got jabbed in the kidneys.” I sighed as I continued editing the plan. 

“May I examine you?” They asked softly. I blinked and looked at them before pulling back the plans and nodding. They came over and started to gently press along my abdomen. I took a deep breath and relaxed before they put their ear to my abdomen and listened carefully. I relaxed and they kept gently pressing my abdomen. “Heart rate is steady. Limbs are strong. Size is fairly normal as well.” I smiled at that and watched them. “Overall I believe your pregnancy is going smoothly.” They pulled back and fixed my shirt. “Anything I can make for you today miss?” 

“Not that I can think of.” I smiled. “I could use Gen’s help though.” I stated. They nodded and went to go get him. I relaxed and finished editing the plans. I hummed as I drew shapes on my belly. I looked up when Gen arrived. I gestured him over and he helped me stand up. “Let’s get these to Senku.” I smiled at him.

“The wobbly scientist herself.” He chuckled as he held my hand as we walked. “How goes the baby-making?” He teased.

“Exhausting.” I laughed. He chuckled and nodded. “And now I’m getting randomly kicked by my own spawn.” I laughed.

“Oo! I want to feel!” He grinned. I laughed softly as I walked with him to the science headquarters. I smiled at Senku.

“Ahh, you made it down from the millionaire abode. Was wondering if you’d ever make it back down.” Senku laughed. I smiled at him. I offered him the plans. He took them and glanced them over. “Everything up to your engineering standards?” He asked. I smiled and nodded. “Good to hear.” He smiled. I giggled softly before wincing again. Gen immediately put his hands on my belly to feel and his eyes lit up. I smiled as it kicked at him. 

“Wow!” Gen grinned. I giggled and smiled at his glee. Senku blinked and looked at me before I gently pulled his hand to rest on my belly. I focused as I felt the kicks before I put his hand right in front of them. His eyes widened as he felt it. I smiled as I watched them. “That feels so weird! What does it feel like inside of you?” Gen asked, blinking at me.

“Like there’s an alien inside me.” I laughed. He grinned at that and Senku was just staring in awe as he kept his hand there. I smiled at Senku and breathed in. The joy in his eyes was more than making me happy. He’d never admit it, but he was absolutely enthralled by the movement in me. 

* * *

_**Everyone was pacing outside of the hut as Kaida screamed in pain. Her labor had hit last night and she was a week early. Senku hated the sound he was hearing, she’d been screaming like this for a few hours now and they’d yet to hear her stop. The sun was setting again and Senku could hear her crying for Tsukasa. He swallowed hard and paced more.** _

_**Everyone was on edge and worried. Gen was the only person other than Francois allowed inside. She had specifically asked for him to be there. She started screaming again and everyone tensed. Her screams didn’t last nearly as long this time and everyone relaxed when they heard a baby crying next. Senku was the first that moved to the door and knocked gently. Francois came over and peeked out at him, wiping their hands clean of blood. He paled a little at the sight.** _

_**“It’s a boy.” They smiled. The villagers cheered happily.** _ _**“Everyone is alright, the baby is healthy. Gen nearly passed out. She asked you to come in first.” Senku nodded and swallowed hard as he stepped inside.** _

* * *

I gently held my baby in my arms, breathing shakily as Gen dabbed sweat off of my forehead as he nursed his hand. I had squeezed it so hard for so long it was bruised. I stroked the tiny humans head as it laid against my chest on my skin. I looked up as Senku stepped inside and stared at the tiny human resting on my chest. Gen looked to him and smiled. 

“He’s beautiful.” Gen smiled at my baby. I smiled back and rubbed my baby’s back gently. Senku came over and knelt next to me. He was still staring at the tiny human against me, just in awe at it. “And he came from an act most terrifying.” Gen laughed gently. I giggled softly and smiled. My baby yawned big at Senku and his eyes widened. 

“He’s so small…” Senku smiled. I nodded and breathed in deeply. “Have you given him a name yet…?” He asked softly. I looked at Gen then to Senku. 

“I wanted to name him Byakuya.” I whispered out. His eyes shot up at me and he blinked in shock. “If you’re ok with it.” I smiled. “He led us to each other… it’s only fitting.” I kissed my baby’s head gently. 

He chuckled as he looked at my baby with a smile. “I see no reason why not.” He smiled. I smiled back and nodded. “I think he’d be elated that you chose to name your son after him.” I nodded and smiled as I held my baby close. 

Francois came and gently wiped my baby down, cleaning it up. They had been attending to the mess of the birth while I bonded with my baby. My baby started crying at being cleaned. I giggled softly and helped Francois gently clean them off before they helped me wrap him up in a warm bundle. My baby settled the instant he was warm again. 

“The others can come to say hello now.” I told Francois. They nodded and moved off to go tell the others. Senku chuckled as he gently rubbed his finger over my baby’s head. 

“It’s so soft.” He chuckled in shock. I giggled and nodded as Gen looked at the baby excited. 

“Finally the thing that’s been punching and kicking us all for nine months.” Gen laughed softly. “And now it feels so real.” He whispered as he stroked my infant's hand and he clung to his finger. I swear Gen melted right then and there. “I’ve been chosen…” he gasped out. I laughed softly. I looked up when a few villagers came in and looked at us. 

“I’d like to introduce the newest member of the science kingdom… Byakuya.” I told them. They all gushed as they came and looked at the tiny infant against me. I showed him off to them all as I relaxed. 

I moved through the village, my baby swaddled to my chest as I checked on the progress of all necessary supplies for our eventual trip. My baby was now four months old and growing well. He started getting hair not long after he was born and it was a rich chocolate brown, a beautiful medium between Tsukasa’s hair and mine. Though my baby definitely had my eyes. He was sleeping peacefully against my chest as I moved through the village, keeping everyone in order. 

I hummed softly as I rubbed my son’s back and he smiled toothlessly in his sleep. I giggled and kissed his head as I moved to the five generals room, stepping inside and sorting papers. 

“Kaida… Um… we’re in the middle of a meeting…” Chrome blinked at me. I looked up at him and smirked. 

“So why are you here, Chrome?” I teased with a cocked eyebrow. Gen couldn’t contain his laughter, Senku joining him. I smiled and took the unneeded papers and moved them to a cabinet, tucking them away. I came back over and kissed Gen’s cheek. He kissed Byakuya’s head gently before waving us off. 

“She definitely runs this place.” Gen grinned.

“Yea, she’s the king.” Senku chuckled. 

I smiled at what I overheard and I continued to do my rounds of checking everything going on, taking notes as I moved. I breathed in and looked over our kingdom, proud. I headed for Tsukasa’s freezer to make sure it was staying cold and to check on Mirai. I climbed down with my baby on my chest, slipping into the cavern. I came over and looked at Mirai talking to the freezer. I smiled at her as I came over.

“Telling him stories?” I asked softly as I came and opened it, checking the inner temperature. It was still very cold and I was pleased with it. I gently stroked his cheek and smiled before I shut it again.

“Telling him about yesterday.” She smiled up at me. I smiled at her before I knelt down. 

“What about yesterday?” I smiled as I straightened her dress and brushed some dirt off of her. She smiled.

“That I got to play with Bya-kun… and how he smiled at me.” She smiled at me. I smiled back at her and nodded. 

“He does like you.” I giggled softly. She nodded and smiled as she gently stroked his head. I smiled. 

“And I like him. He’s always so happy.” She smiled. I nodded and smiled back. “I want Tsukasa to meet him…” she looked to the freezer. I looked with her and sighed. 

“When we find what we’re looking for, he will. I promise.” I smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded before hugging me. I hugged her back. “Let’s get back to the village and get some lunch in you, ok?” I smiled at her.

“Ok.” She giggled and headed to climb up first. I watched her go and breathed in shakily. I looked at the freezer and breathed in. 

“Tsukasa… I can’t wait for you to meet our son… he’s an absolutely beautiful soul… he’s always smiling. Mirai… loves him.” I smiled as I stroked my baby’s back gently and he grinned a bit. “You… will love him.” I smiled at my son. “He makes me so happy… makes the pain of you still being gone… only a dull ache.” I sighed happily. I stretched and sighed softly. “I love him… so much.” I sighed happily, kissing his head gently. I got up and moved to climb up. “I can’t wait for you to wake up love.” I smiled at the freezer. “I love you.” I whispered before I climbed up and moved back to the village. 


	6. Harem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

I kissed my son’s head one last time as I left him with Ruri. I wanted to go with Senku to explore this mystery island nearby that had the remains of the Soyuz capsule. “It should only be a few days. I made formula for you—“

“Why use formula when I can produce breast milk…?” She asked confused. I blinked at that. 

“Um… What…?” I asked confused. “Just use my formula. One scoop per bottle, make sure it’s fully mixed in before he eats.” I smiled at her. She smiled and nodded as she held him. “Mirai can help as well.” I smiled as I stroked my son’s cheek gently and he cooed happily. I bit my lip and smiled before I moved off to get on the ship. I smiled at Gen as I climbed up on board. 

I waved my son off as we went off. He’d be ok. Ruri was good with him, and he was six months old now. It was only a few days tops. I couldn’t help the anxiety in my chest as we got further and further from the village. I rubbed my hand nervously and breathed in shakily. 

“Hey… he’ll be ok.” Gen smiled as he came over and cupped my shoulder. “And besides we won’t be gone that long.” He told me. I looked at him and took a deep breath before slowly nodding and moving with him up to the helm with the others. I smiled at Senku and Ryusui. 

“I know you’re nervous to leave him behind, don’t worry about it ok? Ruri will take great care of him till we return.” Senku told me. I nodded and sighed softly. “Besides we need you here. And I wouldn’t want to accidentally endanger an infant.” He pointed out. I giggled softly at that.

“You just love him, admit it.” I giggled. He chuckled.

“Everyone loves him, doesn’t make my affection towards him special.” Senku chuckled. I grinned. 

“I think it does.” I giggled. He shook his head and chuckled nonetheless. I smiled and relaxed in the comfortable atmosphere. They were right. Byakuya would be alright. I helped them set up strategy as we headed to the island with the help of Soyuz. I saw it and smiled at the land. “Look at that.” I grinned.

“Yup. Perfect.” Senku chuckled and we were led to an inlet. I looked around before grabbing my daggers Senku had brought for me. I put them in their holsters and moved to have a boat lowered. I got on it and Senku just chuckled at my urge to go first. 

I helped Senku, Gen, Soyuz, and Kohaku onto the ship and headed to land. I didn’t care if I was uninvited, I was going. I jumped off first and tied up the boat to a rock on the shore, moving into the forest ahead of the others. I pulled my hair over my shoulder before I followed a very hidden trail, losing the others behind me. 

I stepped out of the woods and blinked at a village before my eyes. I breathed out shakily before I moved further in, looking around curiously. I blinked as I looked back and saw a green flash back towards the boat. I stared at it perplexed, not sure what to make of it. 

I found an abandoned scarf and pulled it on, covering my head and face with it, only my eyes showing as I moved through the town. I looked on at the angry mob forming. I watched curiously before I moved further through the town till I froze when I saw guards blocking a bridge, with a tall old man blocking the way. He noticed me and immediately came over. I slowly started backing away.

“What stone have you been hiding under my dear?” He smirked at me as he reached for me. “You shall be a delectable addition come tomorrow.” He chuckled. I froze at that as he tried to move my scarf down before a guard called his attention and he went back across the bridge. 

Something felt so wrong here. I couldn’t place my finger on it yet. I quickly moved to run back to the boat, needing to know what happened before I ran straight into Gen as I turned around a building and we both fell to the ground. I whimpered as I laid on him on the ground, grumbling at my stupidity.

“There you are!” He smiled up at me but hugged and relaxed under me. “Your legs are so much longer than ours, we lost you… so fast.” He laughed. “Which doesn’t make sense because you’re also shorter than us.” 

“Who are you calling short Gen! You’re shorter than most men!” I grumbled as I elbowed him. He grunted and sighed before chuckling. 

“Fair.” He shrugged. I looked up and saw Senku coming over with Kohaku to help us get up. 

“Found the village on your own did you?” He chuckled.

“Found a forest path. Learned how to spot those easily with Tsukasa.” I sighed as I dusted myself off and looked at Gen. “We need to leave. Now.” I staged firmly before all of a sudden the entire population of men in the village stopped and stared at me. I turned red before I realized the scarf was gone. 

“We can’t.” Gen sighed. “We’re the last 5 not stone.” I immediately stared at him in shock. “Our new friend told us about it.” He smiled before gesturing to a pretty girl who was also staring at me in awe. I swallowed hard and blushed.

“A goddess walks among us…” she whispered before all the men fell to their knees. I stumbled back and turned bright red, taken back. 

“I am… no such thing.” I stated firmly. 

“The goddess requires information, please tell her what has happened!” Gen grinned madly. I glared at him and growled. I would gladly punch him right now. 

“I am going to kill you if you keep this up Gen.” I growled at him, Senku came and put his back to the people.

“Just go with it… it might make them spill more.” He whispered. I swallowed hard at that before grumbling and giving in.

“I am punching all of you when we get home.” I growled under my breath and Gen smirked. 

“The village elder’s bodyguards… they have a weapon that turns people to stone.” She told me. I swallowed hard and looked back to the bridge I moved away from. “Tomorrow is the choosing ceremony.” 

“So that’s what he meant…” I whispered, rubbing the back of my head. “Shit…” I mumbled and grit my jaw. “The weapon… what is it?” I asked. She went into describing the weapon. I listened and swallowed hard. The green flash I saw earlier… it was just like the first time. I took a deep breathed and nodded. I looked at Senku. “Make cosmetics…” I muttered. “I need Kohaku’s help and she doesn’t really look the part.” I grumbled. 

I looked at Senku. “I’ll see you in the morning.” I muttered and he nodded. “Hopefully. I’m gonna scout a bit.” I whispered as I headed for the bridge again and looked at it. I moved around to cliff face and looked around before I climbed up, needing a better vantage point. 

I got up easily and breathed in as I looked at the compound beyond the bridge. I watched on at the guard moving around, breathing in before I spotted a man and woman walking through it. They were different from the others. I tilted my head and looked around, peering into the distance before I saw a glint. The capsule. My eyes widened in shock before I smiled. 

I leaned to the tree and watched, eventually falling asleep there as I waited. I dreamt of Tsukasa, playing with my son. It was a beautiful dream. 

The sunrise woke me up and I felt tears on my cheeks. I wiped them away and sighed softly, looking back down to the village, seeing women gathered. I got down and walked over to them all. I looked and saw Kohaku and the girl from earlier coming over along with another blond. I froze when I realized it was Ginro. 

“I hate you already.” I muttered as I spotted Gen and Senku grinning from a distance. I glared at them before looking over and seeing people coming our way. I straightened up and stared forward before the others joined me. I froze when a man immediately was staring at me with hunger in his eyes. He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me next to him. I blinked and blushed. 

“Wonderful choice, Mozu.” The older man from yesterday chuckled as he came forward. “Spotted her yesterday on my visit to the village. What’s your name beautiful one?” I looked at him and breathed in shakily.

“Kaida.” I whispered out. He chuckled at my shy demeanor. 

“Wonderful.” He chuckled. Mozu chuckled as he kept me close before raising a brow at Kohaku coming for me. 

“That one too. What’s your name?” Mozu asked as he gestured to Kohaku. 

“Kohaku.” She said firmly. Mozu smirked before adding her to my side. I breathed shakily and stared at the ground as they chose only a few more, Ginro included somehow. We were led past the bridge and into the compound. Mozu pulled me to the side as the rest were led forward. He pinned me to the tree, trapped between his arms. I looked up at him and breathed shakily. 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice the daggers under your skirt…” he hissed into my ear. “Don’t use them and I’ll make sure you’re more than comfortable on my lap when I take you.” He growled into my ear. I swallowed hard and stared forward past him. “You will be mine alone… I will make sure of it.” I breathed in shakily before I looked down.

“If that is your wish.” I whispered out. He chuckled and smirked.

“Can you actually use them, or are they just for show? You’re obviously meek.” He chuckled darkly as he kept me pinned.

“I can show you… if you’ll keep your promise. I will not harm anyone.” I met his gaze and I saw a fire in it. I felt a stone sinking in my gut. 

“So you can use them… fascinating.” He chuckled. “A warrioress with the heart of a lamb.” He stroked my cheek roughly. I hated the feeling in my chest, I honestly wanted to slice his dick off and watch him bleed out, but I knew I had a job to do. I had to remain observant for now. “I shall show you the training grounds so you may show me your skill.” He whispered as he leaned closer. I slowly nodded and closed my eyes, not flinching away when he gripped my chin harshly. “So submissive… so… perfect.” He growled. 

“So I may be pleasing to the master.” I whispered. He startled at that and I opened my eyes, looking at him. He had a shocked and intrigued look on his face. He chuckled and pressed himself closer to me. I felt my heart leap as my mind immediately projected Tsukasa’s image onto this man. I blushed and looked down again. 

“I’ll be your master.” He hissed as he lifted my chin and his lips hovered over mine. I closed my eyes and breathed shakily. 

“I must tell you… I am not a virgin.” I whispered. He chuckled.

“Doesn’t matter.” He smirked against my lips. “Only makes me want you more… means you won’t fuck up pleasing me.” He grumbled. I swallowed hard and slowly nodded. He chuckled. “Let me show you the training grounds.” He chuckled and pulled back before dragging me away from the line of girls heading up to a different area. I saw Kohaku and Ginro watching after me worried. 

I focused back on Mozu as he took me to a different place in the forest. He threw me into a clearing and I stumbled a little bit before looking up and seeing sparring dummies. I smirked and my eyes darkened. I moved so quickly he didn’t even notice me pull out my daggers and slice clear off the heads of the dummies. I slipped my daggers back in their holsters and I felt his eyes now burning into my back.

“If you wanted into the guard… you didn’t have to wait till this morning.” He chuckled. I heard his voice getting closer until his hand pulled me back against him, resting on my abdomen. I purposefully leaned my head back against him and his grip immediately tightened. 

“What fun would that be? I wouldn’t be serving the purpose I am meant to serve then.” I whispered out, my eyes closed. “My body… was meant to be worshipped.” I gasped out. I felt him take in a deep shaky breath. I cupped his hand on my abdomen and slowly slid it down my body. He chuckled and pulled me closer. 

“Deadly and seductive… mmm you are perfection.” He hissed into my ear as he kept me against him. “Fuck the harem… you’re mine.” He growled into my ear as his grip on me tightened. I felt my heart racing at that. 

“Ok… master.” I whispered. I squeaked when he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me back to the tree fort. I bit my lip and let him, swallowing hard. Get close enough to him and the girl… I could steal the weapon and they’d never even realize it was missing till I was long gone. I propped myself up a bit on his shoulder so I wouldn’t get light-headed as he walked through the winding platforms. 

“Mozu, this is entirely inappropriate. She was chosen for the Master’s harem.” The older man growled. 

“Last I checked, I grabbed her. Not him.” Mozu growled. “Besides it’s not like he could ever refute my claim.” He chuckled darkly. My mind immediately started thinking about what exactly that meant. “I claim her as mine alone. She agreed. So back the fuck off.” Mozu barked. 

“You have no right to lay the claim.”

“Yea. I do. Thanks to you.” Mozu growled before tossing me into a dark room. I squeaked as I bounced on some plush pillows and he shut the door between him and the man. I blinked through the darkness to see him before I winced, candles starting to be lit. 

“What weapon do you fight with…? You seemed so curious about my knives.” I asked gently. He chuckled and glanced at me. 

“A spear.” He told me. I nodded and breathed in. 

“May I see it? Surely a warrior of your strength has a beautiful one.” I asked as I sat up. He chuckled and shrugged before grabbing it from the wall and bringing over to me. I gently took it in hand and stroked over the wood gently till I felt the tip of the spear. It was viciously sharp and looked to be well used. “Do you hunt with it too?” I asked softly, meeting his eyes. I flinched a little at how close he had gotten. 

“Like weaponry, do you?” He chuckled. I smiled sheepishly. “I rarely hunt with it.” He told me. I nodded and looked at it, panic hitting my heart. That meant the bloodstains were human and not animals. I gently set it aside and looked around the barely lit room. 

I gently pulled out my blades and offered them to him. He raised a brow at that before he took them and looked them over. “They’re exquisite… you can’t even see the edge of the blade.” He chuckled as he carefully ran his thumb over the sharp edge before it slipped and cut his finger. 

I quickly leaned forward and put his thumb into my mouth, sucking on the bloody digit. He chuckled as he watched me. He set the blades down next to his spear as he pressed the pad of his thumb hard against my tongue. I whimpered softly and met his eyes. “So quick to please…” he teased as he started to lean over me. I slowly started to lay back, keeping his thumb in my mouth. “Why so eager…?” He whispered as he pulled his thumb from my mouth and ran it over my lower lip. 

“I have been without the touch of a man for over a year… I miss being worshipped.” I whispered softly. He chuckled and looked at me. 

“A year…?” He asked. 

“I lost my lover to battle.” I whispered. He nodded and breathed in. I technically wasn’t lying. “I want to serve a purpose again.” He chuckled and he sat back as he stroked over my thighs. I watched and the realization hit me of what was about to happen. 

“A purpose we will both enjoy.” He chuckled before he pushed up my skirt and hissed happily at the sight of me bare underneath. “Absolute perfection.” I kept laying as I was, swallowing hard as he pulled his pants down. I looked and saw his half-hard cock sitting there. “Please me.” I looked up at him before I nodded and reached out, starting to stroke him effortlessly. 

Please forgive me love… I would do anything to have you return, and this was my best chance. His head fell back and his eyes closed as he groaned. 

All I needed to do was wear him out first. If he passed out, I could move freely. I shifted under him and his eyes shot to me, wary of me. I was now on my stomach, facing him. He watched me curiously before I gently placed his tip on my tongue. He groaned almost immediately. 

He didn’t know what a blow job was apparently so his markings were just war paint, not actual crack patterns. Interesting choice in war paint. I wrapped my lips around him and moved him in my mouth. He was already a shaking mess and I smirked, pleased with myself. Tsukasa was always exhausted after he came, I hoped Mozu was the same. And I’d rather him cum in my mouth than inside me. The only cum I’d allow there was Tsukasa’s. 

I pulled back and he immediately growled and glared at me. “I do not wish to bear children. Ever.” I told him. He looked at me perplexed by that. “I do not want you to cum inside me.” I told him. “Use me to your heart's delight, but I do not want a child.” He stared at me confused. I kept him in agony until he agreed.

He growled loudly and gripped me by my hair. “Fine just continue.” He grumbled out. I nodded and returned to sucking him off. I watched his every reaction, seeing him unwind again. 

That pause had bought me two things: assurance he wouldn’t cum inside me and made him overly sensitive. He’d pass out immediately after finishing if I did it one more time. Though could I get away with doing it one more time? I took a deep breath before I pulled back and he immediately growled again. 

“Would you like me to continue with my mouth or move elsewhere master…?” I asked, barely stroking him to sate him. It wasn’t really but it made him believe I wasn’t doing this on purpose. 

“Your mouth is doing wonders. Continue with it.” He growled before he thrust into my mouth, making me gag a little. Perfect. He was needy and over-sensitive and probably had low blood flow to his brain right now. Now to “blow” his mind. 

I pushed him to sit down and he glared at me before I went full force with my blow job. He was practically crying now and melting in my hands. I was stroking his length with both my hands while bobbing my head, teasing his length with my tongue. I could tell he was getting close, his words were slurred and he was breathing heavily. 

I cupped his balls and he jolted into my mouth before he realized I was playing with them. That quickly pushed him over the edge and he came into my mouth. I paused to drink it all up before I smirked and continued to suck on him how I had before. 

He was now actually crying and trying to push me off from how sensitive he had become. I glanced up and saw his glare was slowly fading as he was losing consciousness. I kept going until he passed out after cumming in my mouth again. I swallowed it all down before I pulled back and looked at him. He was unconscious on his pillows. I fixed his paints gently before I got up and straightened my dress. 

I put my daggers back in their holsters before I headed out of the hut. I moved quietly through the guards, no one suspecting anything after they heard him like that. I found the hut with the harem trainees and I looked at Kohaku, gesturing her over. She came over and looked at me confused. 

“Something is wrong with the master… I overheard Mozu and the Minister guy arguing like he didn’t exist.” I whispered to her. She nodded and breathed in. “You find the capsule. I saw something shaped like it near the beach in a tree.” I told her. 

“Where have you been?” She asked worriedly. 

“Keeping Mozu distracted so you can actually work.” I sighed. “I honestly hate myself for what I’m doing but… it’s the only way I can get Tsukasa back.” I whispered. She nodded. “Also. Why the hell is Ginro here?” I growled.

“Senku thought he’d be helpful.” She shrugged. I sighed and shook my head. 

“Focus on the capsule and exposing what’s happening. I’ll get the device. Got it?” I asked firmly. She nodded. I nodded in return before I moved off to find the minister guy. 

I found him outside the master’s hut and I breathed in. “I apologize for anything that I may have done sire… I didn’t realize it upset you so much.” I said as I bowed to him. 

“He upset me, not you child…” he sighed as he stepped over and gently raised my chin for me to look at him. “Has he touched you, child?” I looked at him and breathed in before slowly nodding. He sighed. “I guess it can’t be helped then… come with me.” He gestured me to follow him and I immediately felt anxiety. This didn’t feel right… 

I slowly followed him inside the hut and I looked at the man through the curtain, swallowing hard. I knelt down and lowered my gaze to the floor, hoping the show of submission would be deemed adequate. The older man chuckled.

“Tell us how he touched you, my dear.” The minister asked. I breathed in shakily. 

“He put his member in my mouth.” I told him. There was a pause of silence at that. “He unleashed his semen into my mouth twice before passing out.” I explained.

“He… he initiated this contact?” He asked shocked. I nodded slowly. Technically not lying, he did initiate the intimate interactions, just not the blow job. “Child… what year were you born?” I froze at that. Fuck he knows. 

“I do not understand the question.” I whispered out. He growled and came over and kicked me onto my back and glared down at me.

“What year were you born.” He spat. I stared up at him in fear. 

“I am an adult, minister! I swear it!” I begged, helplessly whimpering. I stared up at him in fear as he glared down at me. He leaned down and ran his finger over my crack pattern heavily before growling.

“You’re from the past…” he hissed out. “How did you wake?” He spat. I stared up at him in fear. 

“I don’t understand what you mean!” I cried out. 

“Stop playing games and tell me how you woke!” He barked. I paled as I stared up at him. This… was not going according to plan. “Did you arrive on that ship?” 

“What is a ship?” I asked, panicking. He glared at me. 

“Drop the innocent act child.” He spat. I breathed in shakily and thought of my odds. “Who are you really?” 

“I am Kaida!” I whimpered out. 

“Why did you come here?” 

“I was selected.” I stated firmly. He glared at me. 

“Why did you come to the island?!” He barked. I looked up at him and swallowed hard. 

“My fishing boat got pulled into a storm and I landed here!” I blurted out. He froze at that, not sure what to make of it.

“You’re not from the island…?” He asked curiously. I shook my head and looked down. “But you didn’t come in on a giant boat?” He asked. 

“I was on a tiny fishing canoe…! I don’t know what you mean by big boat!” I told him. He narrowed his eyes at me, unsure what to do with me now. “I saw a village and I came to it. That is all… I don’t know what’s going on. But I’m grateful for being taken in! Please… please don’t hurt me.” I whimpered out. He took a few deep breaths before he stepped back and paced a bit. I watched him carefully, keeping up my act. 

Please believe me. Please. 

I swallowed hard and made sure to not look in the direction of the screens, feeling that that was a bad idea. The screens were there for a reason. This man was here accompanied for a reason. 

“If that is all… tell me how you woke.” He muttered, much more gentle with his tone. I looked at him and breathed in.

“I do not remember.” I whispered. He looked at me before nodding. “You do not plan to hurt me…?” I asked quietly. 

“No child… you are free to go.” He sighed. I nodded and quickly got up and ran out, scared to death. This… was not good. I ran back to Mozu’s hut and slipped back inside. 

I backed up slowly and breathed shakily before I heard him grumbling in his sleep. I turned and looked at him, breathing in shakily. I slowly came over and gently shifted him into a comfortable position. I covered him with a blanket before I blew out the candles. I sat down and stared at the wall, curling into a ball. 

The pit of guilt in my stomach hurt more than anything. I moved to a window and opened it, kneeling down and whispering my apologies to Tsukasa, repeating them over and over until I got too tired. I ended up passing out there, leaned on the window sill. 


	7. Misson

I woke up the next morning in the pile of pillows under a blanket and alone. I looked around and blinked, confused. I slowly got up and looked around, nervous. After what happened last night… I was surprised he didn’t take advantage of me. I got up and moved outside, looking around the compound. I combed my fingers through my hair, heading off towards what sounded like battle practice. 

I ended up finding Mozu and the girl sparring together in the training area. I came over and leaned to a tree, watching them. I brushed back my hair and breathed in. The girl spotted me first and stopped, making Mozu stop and look at me. He took a deep breath before he came over and wrapped his hand around my throat and leaned closer to me. 

“Sleep well…?” He smirked against my lips. I stayed put and looked into his eyes. “I know I slept better than I ever have…” he whispered.

“You’re welcome.” I told him. “Who’s your friend?” I asked softly. He chuckled and looked over to her, letting go of my throat. I came over to her and looked at her, breathing in. 

“Why don’t you two spar for a bit… I’m curious.” Mozu chuckled as he set his spear aside and leaned on a tree. I looked at him then to her. 

“Kaida.” I offered my hand to her. She took it and looked at me. 

“Kirisame.” She told me. I nodded and took a step back, quickly pulling out my daggers. She breathed in and stood prepared. I breathed in and the instant she moved, I did. I held back to keep from hurting her, evenly matched that way. 

I took in every detail of her, knowing these two had to have the weapon. No one else in the village was as trusted as these two. Mozu didn’t have it. He had nowhere to store it. So she had to. I noticed a pouch on her chest and breathed in. There. I moved closer and quickly knocked her to the ground using the butt of my daggers. I had fire in my eyes and I was breathing heavily. 

“Told you she was impressive.” Mozu chuckled. I put my weapons back before I offered my hand to her to help her up. She looked at me curiously and wary before she took the help up. “She’s even better in private.” Mozu growled as his hand found its way around my neck from behind and he pulled me back gently. “She’s a real treasure.”

“Mozu, she’s an outsider.”

“And? She didn’t hurt you and she gave herself to me. How much more trusting can someone be…?” He chuckled at her. “Yes she went to apologize to Ibarra, and it didn’t go accordingly, but she came back. She could have runoff… but she didn’t.” Mozu growled. “If she wanted to assassinate all of us… she’s already had many an opportunity with how she moves with those blades.” He hissed in my ear. “You’re not here to hurt us are you?” He chuckled as he squeezed my throat.

“No.” I told them, technically it was truth. All I wanted was the device, didn’t mean I came to hurt them.

“See…?” Mozu chuckled. “The instant she saw me hurt… she tended to my wound…” he rubbed his thumb over my jugular. I breathed in deeply as I looked at her. 

“She was holding back until the end.” She told him. Mozu hummed softly before looking at me. I kept looking at her, avoiding his gaze. 

“You held back and still took her…? Miraculous.” He chuckled. 

“I didn’t wish to hurt her.” I admitted. 

“So you held back… for her?” Mozu asked. I nodded. “Even if it made her feel like you underestimated her?”

“I didn’t.” I stated quickly. Both of them looked at me. “I watched her spar with you and adjusted for it.”

“Oh. Smart too…” Mozu grumbled. “That makes you even more dangerous darling.” He growled. I looked at him and my eyes softened. “Where is it… you learned your wit and your fighting skill.” 

“I was born with my brains. I was taught to fight by my lover who I lost.” I told him. He chuckled. 

“You keep saying lost… not dead… why’s that?” He asked as he made me look at him.

“His body wasn’t recovered.” I told him. He raised a brow at that. “It was lost to the sea.” He nodded and breathed in.

“Hungry darling? I can feed you right here.” He growled. I glanced down at that. Kirisame sighed and walked off, leaving us alone in the clearing. “He wasn’t lost to the sea… was he?” He growled at me, his eyes darkening. I looked at him. “Is he dead?” 

“Technically.” I stated simply. He nodded and breathed in before he quickly pinned me hard to the tree, putting his spear to my throat. I swallowed hard at that. 

“Why are you really here?” He growled. I looked into his eyes. 

“As I told Ibarra… my fishing boat crashed here from a storm. I needed shelter and food. And I was given support instead.” I told him. He glared at me.

“Yea that may have fooled him but not me. You came on that big boat… didn’t you?” He growled. I breathed in. “My guards spotted you at the harem last night, speaking with Kohaku. Kirisame saw her at the site shouting for something the night before.” I looked at him, breathing in shakily. “You both came on the ship… correct?”

“Yes. But we didn’t realize there were people here.” I told him. He narrowed his eyes and pressed his spear harder to my throat. 

“Why hand yourself over to me?” He growled. 

“You remind me of him.” I admitted. He pulled back a bit at that, startled by my answer. “Of my lover… who I lost.” I told him, breathing in. “You’re also close to the top… you could easily take over if you had support… which I can offer… if you can get me the weapon that turned people to stone.” I suggested, my eyes hardening. He narrowed his eyes at me. 

“Why do you want it…?”

“To save him.” I told him. He stared at me confused. “When the stone is removed… the body is rejuvenated.” I told him. His eyes widened and the spear moved from my throat. I took that opportunity to pull him close by his neck and his lips hovered over mine. “I want my lover back… and this is the only way. You do this for me… I will please you till the day you sit on the throne. Then I shall go home and leave you to your new harem.” I whispered. “If you wish to fight for the right to own me… I dare you to take him on.” I hissed out. “I would gladly watch him kill you for thinking you can claim me.” I growled, my eyes meeting his. 

“You are absolutely vicious…” he chuckled darkly. “Deal.” He spat before he wrapped his hand around my neck and kissed me deeply, taking full advantage of my bargain. I whimpered into it and returned it. It was nothing like Tsukasa’s and I was glad about that. It meant I wouldn’t have a problem just leaving him in the dust when everything happened. 

He was honestly the total opposite of Tsukasa and I hated it. Tsukasa had always been about making me happy and pleasing me till I passed out. I was the center of his universe and he would do anything to make sure I was taken care of and held to the level of respect he knew I deserved. 

This man… was none of that. He saw me as a stepping stone, a tool for his own pleasure. He didn’t care if I enjoyed it or not, as long as he got off, he was pleased. I’m sure he’d throw me to the wolves if it meant he’d survive. I was only going to use him to get the device. Whatever else happened was just business. 

A few days had passed and I was now looking up at seeing Kohaku and Ginro turned to stone. I swallowed hard and chewed on my lip. I was the last one with the girl they had met. Shit. 

I squeaked as Mozu grabbed my arm and dragged me away. I looked at him and transitioned to following him. I wasn’t sure where we were going. But we were going away from the stone weapon. I glanced forward and saw he was following Amaryllis. I swallowed hard and just quietly followed him. 

"... Kirisame Doesn't know that the master is a statue."

I breathed in shakily before he dragged me down into the sea cave, throwing me onto the sand in front of everyone, swallowing hard. I stayed put and stared down.

“Mm... Well done working that out.” Mozu growled out. I looked back at him before I slowly got to my feet, reaching for my daggers, knowing that look in his eyes. I stood before him with my daggers drawn and I looked at Taiju sadly. He stared at me shock, everyone else feeling equally betrayed. 

I breathed out shakily as I kept him defended. “But… you see how easily I had her turn against you? Her own friends…” Mozu chuckled as he came over and stroked my neck gently. I stayed still as he did it. I looked at Senku and I saw how he was processing. They were whispering to each other now, taking the distraction I provided. 

“You could ally with us!” Gen blurted out. I looked to him and breathed shakily. “And we could use our sorcery to aid you in capturing the stone weapon.” I realized what they were doing and I kept my guard up. I hated doing this to my friends, staying quiet.

Mozu chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Already made one deal with this slut.” He muttered out. I stared forward and glared at Ryusui to stay still. I would deal with this myself. He swallowed hard at the sight of my glare. I watched as Senku turned on the drone he made and it captivated Mozu’s attention. I swallowed hard and kept my guard up until he told me to stop. 

“This flying thing could snag the device from midair and bring it back down safely into your hands!” Gen boasted. I swallowed hard as Mozu chuckled and gently pressed on my wrists, making me put my daggers back in their holsters. He kept me close nonetheless. “Ally with us, and you can have the island and your own harem.” I looked at Gen as he moved to our side and looked at Mozu. I swallowed hard as Mozu’s grip on my neck tightened. 

I barely paid attention as Gen worked on convincing him. I watched Senku as I was held to Mozu. “I already made this deal with her.” Mozu growled. I looked down and swallowed hard as Gen stared at me shocked. 

“You… you did…? Then why are you here?” Gen asked shocked. I looked up at them. 

“I came to make a deal to keep her.” Mozu growled. I swallowed hard at that and squeezed my eyes shut. Senku froze at that and noticed my fear. “When you wake up her lover… you send him my way. And I will make sure I win against him.” 

“You… want a death match with Tsukasa for Kaida?” Senku asked shocked. Mozu nodded. “I can agree with that.” Senku shrugged. I shot my eyes open and looked at him shocked. He smirked. “But I guarantee, a million percent, that she’ll be coming home after that.” He chuckled. Mozu growled at that. “I agree to let you have a death match with him. You help us get the stone weapon, you can keep her till we send Tsukasa for the match.” 

“Good. Then we have a deal.” Mozu growled. “Until you’re able to do your thing… I’m keeping her.” He growled. “You won’t find resistance from me.” I looked at Senku and breathed in shakily. 

“We’ll let her know the plans.” Senku looked at me as he came over and put the earpiece on my ear. I looked at him and breathed shakily. 

“Agreed.” Mozu stated before dragging me off. I put my hair over the earpiece and walked with him. “You did a good job protecting me love.” He chuckled as we got moving back to the village. 

“ _We’ll save you. I promise you this. Just hold on a little bit longer_.” Senku told me through the earpiece. “ _We’ll get you back to Byakuya and Tsukasa. Where you belong_.” I swallowed hard as I walked with Mozu back into the village. “ _Come nightfall, he needs to stage an attack. Posing as an invader so we can do this_.” I looked at Mozu.

“At nightfall stage an attack as an invader. Leave the men alive.” I told him. He nodded at that. 

“ _We’ll leave him what he needs near the cave entrance so he isn’t discovered_.” Senku told me. 

“They’ll have weapons and armor prepared for you near the cave entrance so you aren’t recognized.” I relayed to him. 

“ _You need to keep under the radar… work out a strategy of getting Kohaku and Ginro back to us_.” I breathed in and relaxed a bit. “ _If you get to the capsule… we can make an unlimited amount of revival fluid… and we won’t have to worry anymore_.” Mozu led me back into his hut and shut the door behind us. I sat down on the cushions and watched him as he prepared for tonight. “ _We’re taking the device with us no matter what. And you along with us. I am not letting you be left behind_.” I smiled a little at that and looked down.

“Stay out of trouble.” Mozu told me as he headed out. I nodded and watched him leave. I breathed in and looked around the hut before I stepped out and moved through the compound, looking it over. I was trying to find the best way to get through all of this with Kohaku and Ginro. I looked over and saw the capsule on the beach. 

I found a basket and took it, jumping down and collecting some shells first before I moved to the capsule, seeing Kohaku had gotten it open. I reached inside. I found a handful of dust and I used a piece of my skirt to wrap it up. 

I carried it back to the hut and looked through it, finding some platinum in it. I set it aside and rid of the rest. I pulled out a hidden pouch on my back with some small vials of ingredients. I doubt even Senku knew I had this. I put the platinum in a small empty vial before I used the other vials to make some revival fluid. I tucked my pouch away again with the vial of single-dose revival fluid. 

I got up and stepped out into the village. I looked around, trying to find where they put Kohaku and Ginro. I breathed shakily as I moved slowly through the village, looking around. I stopped in my tracks when Kirisame spotted me. I looked at her and breathed in. I came over to her. 

“I know you have no reason to believe me or trust me… but the master is dead…” I told her. She looked at me perplexed. “He was stone, I saw it for myself. But this vial… it will wake him.” I showed her the vial of revival fluid. “It woke me from the petrification the first time. If you believe me… take it to him.” I put it in her hand before I walked off. She stared after me as she held it close to her. 

I moved into the forest, looking around for any disturbances. While I moved, I gathered berries and herbs to seem innocent. I spotted their statues and looked around before I moved over. I noticed Ginro was hurt and my heart sank. I hugged their statues and breathed in shakily. 

“I found you… you’re going to be ok…” I whispered as I held them. I looked at them then around, biting my lip. I didn’t have the upper body strength to carry them both and I didn’t have the time to build a cart to take them to Senku. I kissed Ginro’s head gently and sighed. “When the island is taken… we’ll come for you. I promise.” I whispered. I looked at Kohaku. “Just stay calm… I know what it’s like in there.” I whispered. I got up and grabbed my basket gently. I headed back to the village, swallowing hard. 

I found one of Senku’s mice and put a note in it before sending it back that way. I got back to Mozu’s hut and shut the door behind me, lighting candles. I had to make it seem like he was here, so no one got suspicious. I laid down on the pillows and took a deep breath as I hiked up my skirt. The only way they’d believe it… I got to work pleasuring myself.

* * *

_**Senku looked over as one of his toy mice came barreling into the cave. He caught it and looked inside. He smirked as he read over the note from Kaida.** _

_**“She found where they put Kohaku and Ginro.” He told Gen. “She’s also laid some groundwork to convince Kirisame that she’s been lied to.”** _

_**“That’s our girl.” Gen grinned as he looked at the note. Senku chuckled.** _

_**“She gave us a secondary plan too… in case my plan fails. I’m not very happy bout it but… it’s a good trump card against Mozu.” Senku sighed as he sat down. “She pretty wary about it too… but it’s a last-ditch effort thing.” Gen peeked over his shoulder and immediately paled at it.** _

_**“Oh dear…” he muttered out. Senku nodded. “Can we even do that play?”** _

_**“If we get in the right position… yes.” He sighed. Gen swallowed hard. “It’s a risky play but I trust her…” he nodded and sat with him. “If she thinks she can take him down if there’s an issue… I trust her to.”** _

_**“What if he kills her…? What happens to Byakuya…?”** _

_**“We take care of him for her. We wake up Tsukasa, replicate her formula for him and move on.” Senku sighed. “I hate the idea of losing her, and I doubt we will… so don’t bring it up again Gen.” Gen swallowed hard and nodded. “We’re getting everyone back home, a billion percent.” Gen smiled at that.** _

_**“Ok dear Senku.” Gen nodded.** _

* * *

I woke up the next morning, my body stiff and sore. After Mozu got back and saw me creating a scene, he decided to continue it. He was in no way gentle about it. He was brutal and it took him several rounds to sate himself. I felt so much disgust at doing it with him. 

I got up and stretched, cleaning myself off because he didn’t do it last night. I gagged as I got his cum off my thighs. I headed out and heard someone talking loudly and scared. I came over and looked at the soldier panicking as he talked about a hooded army attacking him. Mozu was watching him, a cocky look in his eyes. I came over and he pulled me to him. 

“ _We’re going to set up at Wavebreak Cliff, we’ll stage the attack at sundown_.” I heard Senku tell me. I took a deep breath and looked at Mozu who raised a brow at me. I leaned up to his ear and relayed the information quietly. He chuckled as if I just told him something dirty, pulling me closer. “ _We got your message Kaida… we’ll be able to get them once everything is done. Just don’t die if we use your plan. Get prepared for it regardless_.” I looked back at the man telling his tall tale. I breathed in and swallowed hard as I kept close to Mozu. 

“I have scout reports that they’re setting up an encampment at Wavebreak Cliff. Come sunset we attack.” Mozu stated firmly. I looked at him and breathed in shakily. Mozu went off to gather men and set up a battle strategy with them. I watched him go and swallowed hard. I looked at Kirisame who was watching me perplexed. I moved off to the forest and looked around, finding bamboo. I cut a section and took it, breathing in. 

I found some graphite and started rubbing it in the hollowed out tube of bamboo. I breathed in shakily and tucked it away before I moved off back into the compound. I looked at Mozu as he gestured me over. 

“You’re coming with me…” he told me. I nodded and moved to his side. He walked me with his army in tow as the island was being evacuated. I watched the village get onto the ship and I swallowed hard. 

I looked over at Wavebreak Cliff and saw five silhouettes. Why was the village being evacuated? I looked back and saw Minister Ibarra smirking at me with a glare. I immediately paled. I looked back at the five people in front of us. Ibarra knew… how did he know!? I looked at the one I knew was Senku and I knew he could see the panic in my eyes. 

“Kill them.” Mozu growled at me. I looked at him and my heart began to race. “Once you have the weapon… kill them all. For me.” He smirked. I felt all life drain from my face. 

Oh, fuck that. I pulled my daggers and looked down, a tear rolling down. This was it. I had to play my role. I moved quickly at them, daggers drawn as I attacked them. Senku’s eyes widened at the look on my face. “He is going to kill you. Run.” I whispered as I pushed on them with my blades. “Get to Hyoga.” I whispered as I staged Kinro launching me away. I breathed in shakily as I slid back. I saw Senku get that resolve, and I breathed in. 

Kirisame launched the weapon and everyone looked away. I looked up at it and breathed in shakily. Mozu pulled me back out of the weapons radius before we both froze at the weapon not going off. I panicked and looked back at the village. Fuck. I knew it. Mozu growled and went after my friends full-heartedly. 

I breathed in shakily and blocked him with ease, glaring up at him. He growled and glared down at me. “Betraying me are you?” He spat. I growled. 

“You never were going to win the match against Tsukasa.” I spat. He glared at me. “Senku go!” I took off the speaker and gave it to him. He nodded and got moving. I kept fighting back Mozu, honestly keeping him back better than he thought I could have. I could see the panic in his eyes at that. “Oh sorry, should I have mentioned… I was holding back when I showed off to you?” I growled. He glared at me and threw me back. 

I winced and got moving for the ship, needing long-distance help. I hated to admit it… But I needed Hyoga. I ran for the ship, breathing shakily. 

“You dare to double-cross me?!” He barked as he came after me. I kept running, staring ahead until I got to the ship. I turned around and blocked a spear hit coming for me. I stared up at him with anger in my eyes. 

“Any time now, Senku!” I barked down into the deck as he kept hitting at me and pushing me back towards the door. I backed down and stood before my friends, protecting them. “Please… do it now.” I whimpered as I felt his spear pressing down on me, making my legs go weak. “For Byakuya.” I growled out before I heard the cage door open. 

“So the time has come?” Hyoga muttered out. I looked back at him and that was my downfall. I was smacked across the face with his spear and I fell to the floor, whimpering in pain. Hyoga immediately went after him and forced him onto the deck. 

“Kaida! Are you ok?” Senku asked worried as he came and helped me up. 

“The device, it’s at the center of the island. I know it.” I growled out. “I’m going to help Hyoga.” I forced myself up and moving after the pair. I joined in next to Hyoga and we got him back on the island fighting. I let Hyoga keep the long-range as I kept up the close range.   
I shrieked when I dodged and Mozu grabbed me and held me as a human shield. I whimpered in fear as he put my own knife to my throat, holding it there firmly. I squirmed and whimpered as Hyoga hesitated and looked at me. I reached into my back pouch and found the bamboo shaft I had tucked away. I tossed it to Hyoga and he caught it on the spear and slid it in place.

“My thanks, your highness.” Hyoga chuckled before he quickly swiped me from Mozu and back behind him. 

“You know the one thing… I will never give you Mozu, that I gave Tsukasa….” I spat as I rubbed my throat, Hyoga keeping me safely behind him. “A son.” I spat. Mozu’s eyes widened at that, giving Hyoga an opening. Hyoga won the battle and Mozu collapsed, panting hard and defeated. “If you can’t defeat Hyoga… you stand no chance at beating Tsukasa.” I spat as I took my blades back and tucked them away. 

“Kiss your son when you see him next, my queen.” Hyoga said before he threw me off the cliff. I shrieked as I fell, watching as the green light took them and stopped just before it got to me. I splashed into the water and stared up in shock at what Hyoga just did. 

I swam up to the surface and gasped in air, coughing hard before the waves slammed me into the rocks, making me lose my breath and now in serious pain. I looked around for a way to get free but a wave came crashing down on my head. I came up coughing hard before I saw a rope toss down to me. 

I took it and pulled myself up, coughing hard. I got into the lab and whimpered at the pain in my ribs. I leaned to the wall and whimpered, cupping my chest. I looked over and saw Ryusui looked at me worried.

“Are you ok?” He asked worried as he came over to me. I coughed hard and looked at him, shaking my head. 

“No… I’m not…” I whimpered. He looked at me before gently lifting my shirt and seeing the bruises forming. 

“Shit… we need to get you in stone like ASAP.” He muttered out. I sniffed and cried. He leaned down and put his ear to my chest, listening to my lungs. “You have a pierced lung too. We really need to do this.” He whispered. I nodded and leaned into him, crying hard. 

“I want to live to see Tsukasa holding our son…” I whimpered out. He nodded and pulled me into a hug. I sniffed and cried into him. I looked up as I heard a signal. 

I moved out of the lab with him weakly and he piloted the drone to get the real device. I looked at Senku, now wheezing. I glared at Minister Ibarra before we started a tug of war. I felt the earpiece being handed to me from Ryusui and he nodded at me. 

I held it before we let go of the rope. I launched at it and put the earpiece on it, letting myself get caught in the blast of the device. I fell to the ground and broke into pieces. 

I gasped awake on the ship and sat up straight, blinking around at all my friends. Senku chuckled as he looked at me. “Nice thinking getting put in stone from what Ryusui told me.” I smiled up at him and launched myself on him, hugging him tightly. He chuckled and hugged me back. “You’re one hell of a friend.” He sighed. 

“So are you.” I whispered out. He chuckled at that as he rubbed my back gently. Gen pulled me off him and hugged me tightly himself. I curled to him and nuzzled him gently. “Did we win…?” I asked quietly.

“Yes.” Senku grinned at me as he showed me the device. I smiled at that. 

“We can save Tsukasa…” I whispered out happily, starting to cry into Gen. I was beyond happy. I held onto him tightly as I cried. 

“We had to wait for my lab to make more revival fluid, so we have a bit to catch up on. We’re heading home right now.” Senku said as he came over to me. I pulled back from Gen and nodded at Senku. “We found why man… and um… he’s on the moon and he’s duplicating my voice. He knows how the device works too so we have to keep it away from speakers for now.” I nodded and breathed in shakily. The moon. We were going to the moon… “first stop though, I need Tsukasa.” 

“You…. YOU need Tsukasa?” I asked pointedly and everyone immediately paled at the tone of my voice. Senku shrunk into himself a bit. “Tsukasa is my lover, the father of my child, and YOU need him? I’ve waited for him for a year and a half Senku, you’re not taking him away from me.” I growled. 

“Wasn’t planning on it. I was hoping for a forth.” He smirked. I nodded and glared at him. “Regardless your expertise is up. We’re gonna build a rocket.” He told me. I paused at that and relaxed. “You were a JAXA engineer, right?” He smirked. I smiled at that and nodded. “So you could design the specs needed for the whole trip. To and from.” He pointed out. My eyes glowed with excitement. 

“I can do that in my sleep.” I grinned at him. He chuckled.

“Thought so.” He chuckled happily. I grinned at that. 


	8. Family

I moved off the ship to the welcoming citizens, running straight for Ruri and my son. I took my son into my arms and held him tight, kissing all over his face. He giggled happily as he held me in return. I sighed happily as I held him, crying happily. I looked over to Senku and breathed in. “Let’s do this now.” I said firmly as I took Mirai’s hand and moved with her to get to the caves.

Senku came after me with Gen following behind. A few others were following as well, curious. I climbed down with Mirai following, and my baby on my chest. I moved over to the freezer and smiled as I touched it, my heart racing. 

“It’s time to wake up love.” I whispered happily. Mirai joined me then Senku and Gen. I opened the freezer and stroked his cheek gently. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I gently lifted his hand and Senku put the stone device in my hand. I held it against Tsukasa’s hand and swallowed hard. Mirai put her hand over his and looked at me. I smiled at her. 

“Ready…?” Senku asked as he turned off the freezer. I nodded and breathed shakily. He leaned down and whispered to the device. I watched as the stone took him entirely before Senku poured the revival fluid on him. I watched as Tsukasa woke up and sat up. I immediately began to cry from happiness. 

He looked at me before he got out and picked me up into his arms, kissing me deeply. I returned it and wrapped my legs around him, crying happily. He held me tightly and I smiled, sniffing as I slid my hands into his hair. I slowly pulled back. “Careful, you’ll squish our son.” I whispered against his lips. He pulled back before looking down and seeing the baby looking up at him. 

He gently set me down and looked at the child still staring up at him. “Our son…?” He smiled at that. I giggled and nodded. He took a deep breath and held back tears before he gently scooped him up into his arms and looked at him. I smiled as he reached out and touched Tsukasa’s face. I giggled softly at their interaction. “He’s beautiful.” He whispered to me. 

“He is.” I smiled at him. “Now he just needs a father. And a proper last name.” I hinted softly. He looked to me and those tears finally escaped before he pulled me into a kiss again, holding our son gently. I returned it and cried happily. 

“I wish to marry you as soon as possible.” He whispered against my lips. “Join our family together.” He brushed back my hair before he realized other people were here. He looked over and saw Senku.

“What’s the situation…?” He asked curiously. 

“We’re invading the moon.” Senku stated bluntly. “And your… fiancée, wouldn’t let me tell her no.” Tsukasa just stared on in shock. 

“It’s been a year and half! I am not leaving his side!” I spat at Senku. He snorted and nodded. Tsukasa held me tighter. 

“Has it really been so long…?” Tsukasa asked. I looked up at him before I nodded. He kissed my head as he pulled me closer. “I am so sorry you had to deal with pregnancy and raising a child alone.” He whispered to me. I giggled softly.

“Honesty she did better than I’ve ever seen.” Senku admitted. I glared at him. “Though she did scream for three days of labor… and nearly broke Gen’s hand in the process.” Tsukasa was obviously getting tenser the more Senku talked about my suffering. “But since then, she’s been running the kingdom of science, taking care of an infant, and keeping everyone safe and out of trouble… so she’s faired extremely well for being a single mom.” 

“I will stab you unless you shut up Senku.” I muttered. He looked at me and swallowed hard as he shut up. 

“She’s technically the queen of the kingdom.” Gen stated. Tsukasa blinked at that, shocked. “Everyone loves her and little Byakuya.” 

“Byakuya…?” Tsukasa asked, smiling at me. I giggled softly.

“It’s Senku’s fathers name… and the astronaut who led us together…” I explained, blushing a little, smiling. “And the founder of the village.” 

“Oh. What a fitting name then.” Tsukasa chuckled as he looked at his son in his arms. I smiled as he held him. 

“Let’s get out of here and to the village. I want you to see the ship.” I smiled, gently taking our son back and tucking him in his holder, climbing up and out of the cave. He followed after me.

I giggled happily as I ran for the village, excited. I got there and smiled proudly at our new civilization. I felt a hand cup my lower back and I looked back, smiling up at him. He smiled back as he looked at it all, sighing happily. “You helped make all of this?” He asked softly.

“Yes.” I giggled happily. He gently pulled me close and kissed my head. 

“You’re so magnificent.” He whispered. I giggled happily. 

“I’m going to design our rocket.” I grinned. He looked at me shocked. “I helped design and build the rockets for the ISS back in the past. If we can get the materials, we can get to the moon no problem.” I explained. He nodded. 

“We’d be leaving our son behind on earth… alone.” He told me.

“He’ll never be alone ever again… his family is here.” I told him. Tsukasa looked out at the village and chuckled happily. “It’ll take a few years to get the materials for the spaceship, plus we’ll have to set up outposts all over the world to gather supplies.” I breathed in. “Even if we were quick about it… Bya would be a full child, on the cusp of teenage years.” I told him. “Building outposts would take the longest…” I explained. He nodded and kept me close.

“So we have some time.” He chuckled. I smiled and nodded. 

“We’ll have time to be a family. But we’ll be on the move for all of it. And Bya will come with us this time.” I smiled. 

“This time?” He asked curiously. I looked up at him and swallowed hard. I looked back down. 

I gently pulled him to my hut in the village and gently shut the door behind him. I set down Byakuya on the floor on the carpet I had made so he could be comfortable as a growing child. I sat with him on the floor before I clicked on the light. Tsukasa blinked and looked around the hut before he sat and played with his son on the floor, happy. Bya cooed and giggled up at him. 

“Tsukasa… to be able to revive you… we had to retrieve a new method of obtaining nitric acid… and the founders left us a message of where to find some.” I told him. He looked at me before nodding. “We found platinum on an island off the coast, and the petrification weapon.” He stared at me at that. “What brought you back.” I explained. He nodded slowly as he played with Bya. 

“So what brought me back was the original?” He asked.

“One of thousands apparently.” I explained. He looked at me shocked. “Though I’m unsure how many have actually survived to this day.” I sighed as I played with my hair. “But… there was a tribe there…” I sighed and lowered my head in shame. “A hostile tribe... who were hoarding the weapon and hiding the Soyuz capsule.” I muttered out.

“Love what’s wrong…?” He asked softly. I looked up at him. 

“I had to be a spy…” I sighed. He nodded slowly as he played with Bya and looked at me. “I was used as a personal toy for a warrior known as Mozu…” I muttered out. He froze at that. 

“And by toy you mean…?”

“Sex. Yes.” I whispered out, feeling that painful guilt again. “It was his weak string and the fastest way to get to the device… only two warriors there were suspected of having it and he was one of them.” I explained. He took a deep breath and looked at me worried. He gestured me over. I slowly came over and he pulled me into his lap, holding me tightly. I buried my face into his neck, breathing him in. 

“Are you alright…? Did he impregnate you?” He asked. I shook my head. 

“I made sure he never got the chance to.” I whispered. He sighed a breath of relief as he held me. “I am not ok… he scared me more than Hyoga.” I whimpered and started to cry. He breathed me in and held me tighter. “I never enjoyed any of it…” I whimpered. 

“That will never be necessary ever again love… I promise you.” He whispered. I nodded and curled to him. “I will erase all memory of him when you are ready…” he whispered to me. I nuzzled his neck and nodded, breathing him in. “It was all done in the hopes of retrieving the weapon that could save me… and that is all that matters.” He whispered. I sniffed and choked up a bit. 

“You’re too nice to me…” I whimpered out with a smile against his neck. “I didn’t expect you to be so forgiving… especially when I haven’t forgiven myself for it.” I whispered, sniffing.

“You’ll need time to process it… and I will be here for you always. Whatever memory needs to be wiped away and forgotten, I am here for you.” He whispered to me. “What else happened on this island?” 

“I nearly died… half a dozen times.” I sighed. “Several times for almost being caught as a spy. Twice from betraying Mozu. And once from Hyoga saving me in a terrible way.” I sighed. 

“Hyoga…?” He asked immediately worried. I looked at him and cupped his face.

“He is stone again.” I told him. He slowly calmed down at that. “He was our last chance tool. He pushed me off a cliff to the waiting ocean to spare me from being a stone.” I sighed. “Though I optionally took becoming a stone to be healed of what the waves did to me.” I looked over as Bya cooed loudly. Tsukasa chuckled at his son as he held me closer. 

“He saved you… why?” 

“For my son.” I smiled at Bya and gently stroked back his hair, making him coo again. “Everyone loves him.” I whispered with a smile. “Even Hyoga.” He sighed softly as he looked at him. 

“He is… more amazing than I ever could have imagined.” He chuckled softly. I smiled at that. “We created him. I’d say he’s your most wonderful creation.” He chuckled softly. I giggled at that and nuzzled him gently. 

“Our creation.” I whispered. He looked at me before he gently pulled me into a kiss, holding me gently in his lap. “Couldn’t have made him without your help.” I teased gently.

“I understand how procreation works.” He chuckled softly. I giggled softly and we stayed like that for a while, playing and caring for Bya together. Strategy could come another day, I wanted him to have time with his son. 

I put Bya to bed in the crib I had built for him with Senku’s help. He was sleeping peacefully now. I gently pulled Tsukasa to my big bed and slowly stripped him, pulling him into a deep kiss. He knew what I wanted and he gently took off my clothes as well, setting my weapons aside before he laid me on the bed. He startled a little at the feel of the sheets under us. 

“These… are so tightly woven.” He blinked in shock. I giggled and shook my head before kissing him again, taking his attention away from it. He returned it and went on to make sure I forgot every painful touch from Mozu. We lasted well into the night before I fell asleep against him, his hand slowly stroking through my hair as I laid on his chest. 

I woke up the next morning, hearing Tsukasa gently shushing my son who was crying a little. I looked up and saw he was feeding him a bottle, sitting on the bed next to me. I smiled at the sight and watched, absolutely elated with what I was seeing. He was perfect. I slowly got up and came over, wrapping my arms around his neck from behind, kissing his shoulder gently. He chuckled softly at the feeling.

“Good morning love.” He whispered to me. I smiled and nuzzled him gently. 

“Good morning indeed.” I smiled. “Should we get married today?” I teased. He chuckled. 

“I don’t see why not.” He smiled. I smiled at that as my heart leaped with joy. I got out of bed and got dressed. He raised a brow at me as he fed our son.

“I’ll go set things up then. Enjoy some time with Bya.” I whispered as I leaned over and kissed him gently. He returned it and chuckled, nodding. I smiled and leaned down, kissing Bya’s head before I stepped out of the hut, heading to science headquarters to get things set up for it. 

“Sounded like your reunion went well.” Senku chuckled as he saw me coming over. “A little bit of a stair step if he knocked you up again, don’t ya think?” He teased. I stuck out my tongue at him.

“He didn’t.” I laughed. “But we are hoping to get married today.” I pointed out. Gen’s eyes lit up at that. “Doesn’t have to be over the top, but I do need an officiator.” I stated simply. 

“Leave it to us!” Gen grinned before he ran off. I blinked at that as he got a group of people and got to doing something.

“Think it’s going to be over the top.” Senku chuckled as he stepped up next to me and watched Gen running around like a crazy person with a grin on his face. I sighed and smiled, shaking my head at that. “While he’s doing… whatever he’s doing… mind drawing up a design for the rocket? I can take care of all necessary supply designs—“

“No you can’t.” I smirked. He stopped and narrowed his eyes at me. “I know all specifications for space travel, including suit design, landers, rovers, and stable habitats.” 

“Oh really?” He chuckled.

“ _1 million percent_.” I teased. He laughed at that and grinned.

“Then I’ll leave it to you.” He nodded and moved off to Ryusui, charting the journey to get all necessary materials for the trip. I moved inside and got to drawing out the designs for everything we needed, perfectly comfortable leaving Bya with Tsukasa. 

I didn’t realize how long I’d been drawing designs till Gen came and dragged me out, making me take an impromptu bath in the river. I shivered at the cold water and glared at him. He pouted at me before I was given a dress. I stared at it perplexed before I got it on. I froze as I realized what they did. 

“Gen, I am going to murder you.” I growled at him. He grinned madly. It was a long flowing cream dress. It was form-fitting and the sleeves laid loosely on my arms rather than my shoulders. It was decorated with blood red tribal patterns. It also had slits up both sides up to my hips. It was honestly very revealing. He pulled me off to town and I groaned in annoyance as Amaryllis was putting my hair up in a loose bun. 

I blinked in shock at what they’d set up in so little time. Tsukasa was standing at the end, holding Bya, looking very confused as to what he was doing there. I swallowed hard as I moved through the village to him. “Guess they surprised both of us.” I whispered out. He looked up when he heard my voice and he was immediately staring at me. 

“You look absolutely stunning love.” He smiled at me. I smiled back as I stepped up next to him. “Bya was babbling all day. It was very cute.” He chuckled. “He’s also got a death grip.” He showed his finger stuck in Bya’s grip. “He’ll make a fantastic warrior when he’s older.” He chuckled.

“Ok setting rule now: Bya will not be carrying a weapon for a long time.” I stated firmly. He blinked at me at that. “He is my precious baby and I don’t want him hurt.” I narrowed my eyes at Tsukasa who chuckled and nodded.

“Yes my love.” He continued to play with Bya before Gen cleared his throat to get our attention. I looked over and blinked at the shower of flower petals coming down on us. 

“Today we celebrate the union between our dear queen Kaida, and her impossibly strong lover, Tsukasa.” Gen called out. I blinked and looked behind us, turning bright red when I saw the whole village was in attendance. 

I swallowed hard and looked back at Tsukasa as Gen continued on with the necessary wordplay. He shrugged and smiled at me as he played with Bya. I looked down as Gen took both our hands and began to wrap a cloth around them, having us hold hands. I watched and breathed in. Bya squealed loudly and Gen paused to look at him with his toothless grin up at Tsukasa, while holding on to a strand of his hair. Tsukasa winced as his hair was pulled hard. 

I couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. Gen chuckled softly and finished wrapping our hands, continuing on with his speech. Tsukasa was barely paying attention as he watched Bya play with his hair and chew on the stone holding his hair together. I smiled as I watched him, happy. Bya was so cute and how Tsukasa was acting was absolutely precious.

“You May kiss the queen now.” Gen cleared his throat at us. I blinked and looked at him with a smile before Tsukasa leaned down and kissed me deeply. I breathed him in and returned it, smiling. I kept it as I heard the villagers cheer. I giggled softly before I felt Bya reaching for me. I pulled back and gently took him, holding him close as I nuzzled him gently. Tsukasa chuckled. “May I now present, the couple everyone will fear eventually, Mr. and Mrs. Shishio and their happy little bundle of joy Byakuya Shishio.” I felt my heart leap at that and I smiled up at Tsukasa. He chuckled softly and gently pulled me to him, putting his forehead to mine. 

“Ok now that this is out of the way, can we get back to planning?” Senku grumbled. “We have a long journey ahead of us.” 

“Senku…. Could you not have waited… five minutes…?” I grumbled out with a sickly sweet smile, obviously upset at him. He stared at me. “Five minutes.” I spat. Tsukasa chuckled at the sight. 

“Well, I see a child has changed my timid one quite a lot.” Tsukasa chuckled as he held me back. “No longer a pacifist are you, love?” 

“No. She’s not.” Gen pointed out. “She kinda does torture as punishment.” I turned and looked at him and he immediately cowered at my gaze. 

“So the little dragon found her flame. Marvelous. Now if you’ll excuse us… I believe it’s customary to validate a marriage with sex.” Tsukasa said as he gently took our son and handed him to Ruri who came over for him. I turned bright red and went to smack him but he hoisted me over his shoulder easily and carried me off.

“Pretty sure it’s invalid if you’ve done it before then!” Senku joked after us. I growled at that before squeaking at the hand that cupped my ass. 

“Love, it seems you need some relaxation time from me. Now without our son feet away, and the worry of us waking him is gone… I will ravage you till all your stress has melted into a puddle and you become the sweet one I woke.” Tsukasa told me. “You’re acting a lot as I did then.”

“I learned from example but had no outlet for stress relief.” I admitted. He chuckled.

“Let me be your stress relief.” He smirked. I blushed and smiled as we got into my hut and the door shut behind us. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my Twitter if you liked the fic!  
> Check my pinned tweet for more content!
> 
> https://twitter.com/chasedinblack8


End file.
